Broadway Troubles
by Shin1
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a raising, famous actress & singer. Inu Yasha is a very famous actor & model. They accepted a contract to be the leads for a movie... that has lots of romances! What'll happened to the two of them? Pairings InuKag, SanMir, SessRin
1. The Introduction

## BROADWAY TROUBLES ##  
  
~*~*~*~* Disclaimer = I do NOT and NEVER will own Inu Yasha  
  
~*~*~*~* SCENE #1 = The Introduction... *~*~*~*~  
  
'No, this couldn't be true..  
  
'He slowly walked towards the coffin where his love had sleep for eternity. No body was there, everybody had left her. He leaned over to see her beautiful face frozen for eternity. That was when the thought came to him.  
  
'Why should he live a life without her?  
  
'He slowly reached for his gun, taking it with trembling hands. He took it out, placing it carefully on the side of his head. Tears streamed down his handsome yet wrenched face.  
  
'"Juliet, my love. I will soon join you in the other world..." And with those last words, he closed his eyes and shot himself..  
  
'However, right at the exact moment, the girl opened her eyes. Right on time to see the love of her life fell down beside her, blood covering his head. She reached over, shocked still illuminating her weakened mind. Drops of tears started to form as she noticed the used gun to take the life of her beloved. She reached out without thinking twice.  
  
'"Romeo, your love for me is that deep that you dare to take your life to be together with me. For that, I shall - pay you back..." And the beautiful girl took the gun just like what the man had done.  
  
'With the deadly sound of a gunshot, Juliet fell into an endless sleep beside Romeo...'  
  
"CUT!!!"  
  
All the staff crew turned around and look at the satisfied look on the director's face. Mr. Yugichiro, the director, turned to the cameramen and shouted frantically,  
  
"Did you get that? Did you get that final scene?"  
  
The cameramen gulped and quickly checked to see if he had everything right. When everything had turned out as he had expected it to be, he nodded at the director and gave a thumbs up. Satisfied with the answer, Mr. Yugichiro turned around and look at his still dead actors. He clapped his hands to congratulate them as he walk proudly towards them.  
  
"Hojou! Kagome! What are you guys doing still lying dead like that? We're done! The movie's done! You guys did a super duper good job!" Mr. Yugichiro practically jumped towards his most important crews. The two young people who had acted as though they were dead stood up and beamed.  
  
"Does that mean that there's no more work for us, Yugichiro- san?" Hojou said happily. Mr. Yugichiro waved his hand good-naturedly.  
  
"No, you don't have any more work anymore, except for the post production, but that's not until a week from now. Didn't you hear what I said before? We're done with the movie! You can leave now if you want to! Now what awaits us is just the party! You will be there right, Hojou?" He said, looking happily at the brown haired, handsome actor in his late 20-s. Hojou laughed.  
  
"Of course I'll be there Yugichiro-san. What about you Kagome?" He said, turning around to the beautiful actress beside him. He had a very hopeful look on his face.  
  
Beautiful is an understatement for the girl beside him. Her raven-haired color hair fell gracefully to her waist. Her blue-gray natural colored eyes showed cheerfulness and endless hope. Her perfect shaped body was especially shown with her medieval aged Juliet's costume. Her pale yet soft skin glistened together with the light of the room. Her innocent face made her look like she is an angel coming down from heaven to visit the planet we are living in right now.  
  
Slowly however, she shook her head as a small smile formed in her lips.  
  
"Gomenasai Yugichiro-san, Hojou-kun. But I already have an important appointment with..."  
  
"Kagomeeeeeee!" The three of them turned around to see the source of the voice. A figure of a girl suddenly came into view. Kagome's smile widened.  
  
"Hey Sango." She said. Sango had her hair tied up slightly near the end. Her face was flushed with happiness as she reached her best friend.  
  
"Sugoi! You are so cool back then Kagome! I couldn't help but to hold back my tears when you acted the last scene from 'Romeo and Juliet'. You are so into it!" She said, her face full of pride.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said simply, blushing a bit with the praises her friend gave her. Sango quickly turned around to look at Hojou.  
  
"You're awesome too, Hojou." But before Hojou could even answer her, Sango turned back to Kagome.  
  
"So, Kagome. You still remember the dinner tonight?" she said, her eyes gleaming. Kagome's smile widened.  
  
"Yeah. I was just talking to Yugichiro-san and Hojou-kun about it. I couldn't go to the party tonight because I have an appointment with you right?" Sango's eyes widened as the reality sinked in her head. She slapped herself in the head.  
  
"Argh! I'm so sorry Kagome! I forgot there's the cast party tonight! You want me to reschedule our dinner?" Kagome thought for a moment. Beside her, Hojou was practically giving puppy dog eyes to make Kagome go to the party. However, in the end, the actress said,  
  
"No. No matter how tempting the cast party is, a promise is a promise. Especially when it is to my best friend." Kagome said, winking at Sango. Sango smiled back.  
  
"Anyway," Kagome said, starting to walk towards her personal changing room. "You wanna help me change back to my original self?"  
  
"Hai!" Sango shouted, quickly following her. Sango was actually more than just a best friend to Kagome. She's her make up person (the one who does the make up for Kagome before performing =p), her secretary, her manager, her best bud since elementary school, and also her cousin. So they spent a great deal of time together and luckily for them, they get a long great.  
  
~*~*~*~* In the changing room *~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome. I totally forgot about the cast party." Sango said, as she began to brush Kagome's hair. Kagome was now back using normal, now- a-days clothing. Kagome looked at Sango from her gigantic mirror.  
  
"Hey, no prob. I'm seriously not looking forward to another party with Hojou-kun anyways. He's kind and all, but a bit too clingy." Sango laughed. Everybody knew that Hojou was head over heels for Kagome. It had been publicly announced in the media for goodness sake!  
  
"And I really want to meet this Miroku person." Kagome continued, making Sango's laughter died out instantly. Kagome laughed. "I just want to see what kind of guy he is, I mean, he's able to steal your heart!"  
  
"We.. We're just a couple. That doesn't mean he stole my heart!" Sango said, blushing deeply. Kagome smiled. Sango had rarely taken a liking to any guy, so when she suddenly came to Kagome a week ago telling her that she had a boyfriend already, Kagome was in a pretty big shock. So, since Kagome had been nagging Sango over and over again about who this 'Miroku- guy' is, Sango finally was able to set up a dinner for the three of them. That was pretty hard for her since she must make Kagome's shootings, interviews, photography, etc. etc as priority before the dinner. So far, Sango had avoided the topic about Miroku. She kept on saying,  
  
"If you want to know anything about him, ask it to himself over at dinner." Kagome had answered her with a roll of her eyes. However, finally tonight was the night where Kagome got the chance to interview this Miroku.  
  
"Kagome.." Sango said suddenly the moment she had finish brushing Kagome's hair which had now turned very shiny and turned into its natural wavy structure.  
  
"Hmmm?" Kagome answered, taking a drink of her diet coke. She's very thirsty from her shooting as Juliet.  
  
"Did you read the latest Teen Magazine?" Sango asked her, knowing the answer perfectly. She was holding the magazine in her hands, which had magically popped out of nowhere. Kagome heaved a deep sigh,  
  
"No, what is it this time?" She asked. She's getting tired of stupid gossips the reporters and the media had written. "If it's bad news, I think I'll just let it pass." She said, trying to find her shoes. Sango gave a small smile.  
  
"No, actually it's not bad news. It's about the movie 'Romeo and Juliet'. It's what the critics think about it." Kagome's expression barely changed. She just rose her eyebrows and asked Sango without looking at her,  
  
"Yeah? What is it? Can you read it for me?" Sango rolled her eyes and began to search for the page.  
  
Honestly, if she was Kagome, she would have cared more about the latest news about her. It may have made some bad scandal for her, or probably even good comments! It's very important for entertainers to pay attention to their rumors and gossips. But, when it comes to this one famous actress, it's always had to be Sango who did this job.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi (20), a raising young entertainer that shook both the acting and the singing world, had just accepted the part of Juliet from the famous, awaited movie of 'Romeo and Juliet'. Talented in both acting and vocal, Higurashi is now the most 'wanted' girl people searched for in the magazines, internet, and any other source of information that leads to the world of entertainment. Showing together with the famous actor Shiro Hojou (A/N, lol, I made that name up ^.^), some movie critics praised the upcoming movie. This is what.."  
  
"Hold on." Kagome interrupted. Sango looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did they just say NICE things about me?" Kagome asked, looking a bit shocked. Sango nodded. Kagome laughed. Sango raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You wanna hear what the movie critics say about 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Sango continued. Kagome raised her hand to stop her.  
  
"Stop it. No need to use useless energy to read those kind of things. I don't care anyways.." And with that said, Kagome finished the remaining drink from her diet coke, threw it to the trash, grabbed her bag and sunglasses, and waited for the shocked yet sighing Sango to catch up with her.  
  
~*~*~*~* In Kagome's car *~*~*~*~  
  
"Where exactly are we going, Kagome?" Sango said inside Kagome's convertible-yet-closed-at-the-moment car. The windows were especially made to be dark so that people from the outside couldn't see whose inside. Kagome was cranking up a soft music in her car.  
  
"No where. I just need to drive around L.A again.." She said. Sango sighed. This was Kagome, always doing abnormal things.  
  
"Alright, just as long as you don't forget your photo shots at 3 o'clock.."  
  
SCREEEEEEEECH!  
  
"Owwww!" Sango moaned painfully. She looked at Kagome, "What was that for?" Kagome quickly looked at Sango.  
  
"Photo shots? What photo shots?"  
  
"Ouch!" Sango moaned as she rubbed her bumped head, "What do you mean 'what photo shots' Kagome? I spent half of this morning telling you about it! You're having photo shooting today for these magazines.."  
  
"Nooooooo!" Now it was Kagome's turn to moan. What could she say? She completely forgot about that photo shooting!  
  
~*~*~*~* 6 o'clock *~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright! Nice job Kagome!" Her photographer shouted to her. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Despite that she's so tired, she's also hungry, not to mention sleepy! Sango came over to her with a worried look.  
  
"Kagome, you look dead tired." She said, pushing her friend over to one of the chairs, giving her a glass of water. Kagome closed her eyes as she took a drink from the water Sango offered.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I've been shooting for that Romeo and Juliet thing nonstop for weeks! I haven't got a decent 7 hours sleep since I started taking the part of Juliet for that movie!" She complained to Sango. Sango sat beside her with a worried look on her face. Of all the people in the whole wide world, she was the one who knew best how tired and pressured Kagome really was. Kagome was just not a famous actress, she's also a raising singer! Ever since a year ago, Kagome had never taken a break longer than a week and when she's not taking a break, that meant she's either off acting, singing, interviewed, getting a picture taken, on a tour, meeting her fans, etc. etc.  
  
"Do you want me to cancel the dinner tonight Ka..." Abruptly, Kagome's eyes shot opened.  
  
"There you go again, Sango. How many times do I have to tell you that I will not let you cancel the dinner tonight?" She said kindly. Sango smiled but then frowned.  
  
"Are you sure? You can use this night as a resting night..." Kagome smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Naw. meeting your boyfriend and eating somewhere decent is also what I call a rest. I've been eating those instant foods lately, it's getting on my nerves. And besides, we should go now. You need to make yourself prepared for this dinner Sango. We'll transform you into a beautiful princess right on time for the dinner!" Kagome said, standing up and began to walk towards the exit door.  
  
"Wait Kagome!" Sango shouted. Kagome turned around with a look that say 'what now'? Sango sighed for the hundredth time that day.  
  
"You forgot to change back to your clothes, Kagome!" She called, causing Kagome to blushed deep red.  
  
~*~*~*~* 1 Hour after That *~*~*~*~  
  
"I still don't believe you talked me to wear these clothes, Kagome." Sango said exasperatedly the moment they got out of Kagome's car towards the restaurant they promised to meet Miroku. Kagome grinned. Sango was wearing one of Kagome's 'specially designed' clothes. It was a beautiful white strapless tank top that showed perfectly well of her curves. And for the skirt, she was wearing a short, glistening black skirt that contrasted neatly yet comfortably with her top. Simple as it may seemed, it looked great on Sango.. not to mention it showed a lot of her skin.  
  
Unfortunately, this kind of situation is not the same for Kagome. She had to wear an oversized jacket and a very dark sunglasses to disguised herself. Considering her disguise, this was still a very light camouflage. However, if people pay attention to her, they'll still see how beautiful she really was.  
  
"C'mon. You're meeting your boyfriend for goodness sake!" Kagome said, practically pushing Sango towards the door.  
  
"Great. You can say that now, Kagome. Once you know what a pervert Miroku is.."  
  
"Did somebody mentioned my name?" came a man's voice. Sango knew the voice very well. She gave a small smile as she turned around.  
  
"Hey Miroku.." But instead of greeting her back, Miroku's jaw dropped a few inches from his face as he stared at Sango. Sango blushed deep red. Kagome was interestingly watching them.  
  
'So this is this Miroku guy..' She thought to herself. 'Kind of cute..'  
  
"W. What?" Sango mumbled. Miroku finally returned to his original self, as he smiled his famous smile. He took a few steps closer towards Sango. Kagome was now VERY interested.  
  
"You look so very gorgeous tonight, Sango dear.." He said, sounding very convincing.  
  
"Uh. um. thank y.. AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sango shouted suddenly, causing Kagome's sunglasses to slipped to her nose.  
  
SLAP!!!!!!  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO DO THAT AGAIN, PERVERT!!!" Sango shouted, breathing heavily. Sango's hand mark was now carved on Miroku's cheek. Fortunately, ... or unfortunately, Kagome's quick eyes saw what happened. Miroku had tried to touch.. a place where it is.. quite inappropriate...  
  
Sango took a deep breath and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome.. Come on!" She said, dragging Kagome towards the door.  
  
"Sangooooo, waiiiiit!" Came the babyish voice from her boyfriend. "Introduce me to your beautiful friend fiiiiiiiirst!"  
  
~*~*~*~* LATER ON THAT EVENING *~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Miroku shouted, causing Sango to reached over and closed his mouth.  
  
"SHHHHHH! Are you crazy? Don't go shouting like that! What if there are reporters around?" She hissed. "And besides, you work in the entertainment world too, you don't have to act THAT surprised." She added. Miroku, however, still looked shocked.  
  
"You mean.. THAT girl is Kagome Higurashi? The daughter of the famous Oscar-winning actress Yuki Higurashi? The famous actress/singer?" Miroku said, staring at Kagome. Earlier on her carrier, Kagome would have blushed, but now she had grown accustomed to it. Instead, Kagome just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you Miroku. I didn't know you knew about my mother." Kagome said, as she poked her salad to her mouth. Miroku was giving her a look that said who-on-earth-doesn't-know-Yuki-Higurashi? Kagome decided to ignore it. "Gosh it's very hot in here, isn't it?" Kagome looked around and, seeing that there are no reporters around (let's just say she had developed a sixth sense to know whether there are any reporters around =p) she took off her oversized jacket. Sango, noticing this, fussed a bit to Kagome. Seeing that Kagome would not use the jacket again, she stood up, watched their surrounding and then sat down again. Miroku raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You ARE Kagome Higurashi!" He whispered.  
  
"Duh." Sango said, rolling her eyes. "Why would I lie to you? Anyways, you said something earlier about your best friend going to tag along tonight? Where is he?" Sango said, drinking her lemon squash. Miroku sighed.  
  
"Don't ever count on him to be on time. Especially since he have a very tight schedule.."  
  
"By the way, Miroku.." Kagome started. "You work in the world of entertainment too? What's your job?" She said politely. Miroku smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'm a manager, secretary, plus a best friend of an actor. I'm like your Sango to him." He added, taking Sango's hand. This caused Sango to blushed a little. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Who's the actor?" She asked again, sipping her iced green tea. Miroku grinned.  
  
"Kagome-sama, you know him very well, I think." Kagome raised her eyebrows for two reasons. First, Miroku had called her 'Kagome-sama', as if he's one of her fans, and second, the actor who was his best friend was someone she's familiar with.  
  
"Who is the actor?" Kagome asked again. "And if I know him well, how come I've never noticed you? An actor barely ever leave their secretary and manager.." Both Sango and Miroku grinned this time.  
  
"Oh, that's because you're not close to him, Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"You just KNOW him well, Kagome-sama." Miroku continued, still holding Sango's hand.  
  
"Hmmmm," Kagome voiced. "I got a feeling you guys don't want to tell me who Miroku is working with.." She said.  
  
"What's the purpose?" Sango said, fidgeting with her glass, "You're going to meet him soon anyway." Kagome sighed. Sango always loved to make her curious.  
  
"When is he coming, anyway?" Kagome asked Miroku. Miroku shrugged but he began to look around him. That was, until a waitress came over to their table. The three young people looked at her. Her face was flushed with happiness, and her eyes wander around the three of them. Her sight finally landed on Kagome. She gave a slight whimper of joy.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" She squealed softly. "It's Kagome Higurashi!" The three people on the table raised their eyebrows. (A/N It's a funny sight, really =p).  
  
"Um. excuse me? Can we help you with something?" Sango said. The waitress suddenly came back to her senses and the color of red crept to her face.  
  
"Y.. yes! A. an 'actor' is looking for you!" She stammered, putting too much energy on the word 'actor'. Miroku stood up.  
  
"It must be him!" He said. He then mentioned the waitress to bring him to the 'actor' and was gone for a few minutes. Kagome sighed.  
  
"I just wished that waitress wouldn't go shouting to the whole public that I'm here.. I don't think I have enough energy to escape the flood of reporters, especially with another actor, whoever it may be..." Sango sighed.  
  
"I know it wasn't a good idea for you to take off your disguise..."  
  
"Hey, what can I do? It's hot here!" Kagome protested. Just as the two of them began to think about the worst possibilities, Miroku came back. Behind him was his so-called-best-friend.  
  
"Well Sango, Kagome-sama, meet my friend. I'm sure all of you know him well, especially you.. Kagome-sama. Well, Inu Yasha, why don't you sit down?"  
  
Kagome looked up at the name. Inu Yasha?  
  
And there he was, standing beside Miroku. His long, silver hair glistening with the light. His amber eyes looking at Kagome with a why-are-you-here look. He didn't even bother to disguised himself.  
  
This... was Inu Yasha, alright...  
  
Kagome sighed. She got a feeling this would be a long night...  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Okaaaay. My second fan fic! I'm hoping to get lots of reviews with this one (pssst! Pssst! You guys know what I'm talking about right..? Press that 'GO' button over there...)  
  
Uhm.. Alrite! In this fic Kagome is an actress and also a singer. Inu Yasha is a famous actor and also a model. Lots of fluffs on the upcoming chapters, I promise. I won't be updating anything until I'm satisfied with the amount of reviews. Lol, I'm selfish I know, but ... oh well. That's just how I am.  
  
Okie dokie.. I'm not going to go on blabbering like I usually do. JUST PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON PUH~LEASE!   
  
Until the next chapter...  
  
~ Shin 


	2. A Dinner and a Song

## Broadway Troubles ##  
  
~*~*~*~* Disclaimer = No own Inu Yasha. There, satisfied?  
  
~*~*~*~* SCENE #2 = The Dinner  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?" Inu Yasha asked, when he had took a seat in front of Miroku. He was looking at Kagome with a puzzled look. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome tried to give a small smile, feeling that her muscles twitched a bit as she tried. Inu Yasha was NOT the person she wanted to see tonight. Every actor and actress knew how short-tempered Inu Yasha was.  
  
"Uhm.. Inu Yasha Youkai? (A/N sucky last name, I know!!!) I presume you are the person Miroku was talking about? Could you possibly be his best friend?" Kagome asked, more to Miroku than to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha raised his eyebrows. Miroku beamed.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-sama. Inu Yasha was the person I'm talking about. I think that you two know each other well?" Inu Yasha turned to look at his best friend.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi? Yeah, I know her. We met each other in that.. movie opening." Inu Yasha said, thinking hard to remember when was the first time he had saw Kagome. Miroku smiled, but instead of pursuing the topic he poked his best friend to look at the girl who had been drinking her drink.  
  
"Meet my love, Sango Taijiya." Miroku beamed, looking proudly at Inu Yasha. Sango blushed quickly and pasted a small smile on her face. Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow and reached out his hand.  
  
"Inu Yasha Youkai, I'm sure you already know that." He added with a smirk. Sango hesitantly shook his hand.  
  
"Sango Taijiya." She muttered.  
  
"Hmmm, so how did you get to meet this perverted friend of mine without me noticing it?" Inu Yasha asked. Sango smiled.  
  
"We met when we were both shopping. Miroku 'accidentally' let his hand through my bottom and I shouted... or scream, whatever you want to call it.. and I slapped him and he apologized and... Yeah, that's how we get to know each other." Sango explained, skipping all the unnecessary details. Kagome giggled.  
  
"What is it, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It must be fate that brought you two together..." she said. "Oh, and..." Kagome added, "stop calling me 'Kagome-sama'. Just Kagome will do."  
  
"No, I can't do that, Kagome-sama. See here, I've been kind of a huge fan of you since last year and.. well, who'd ever thought I'd have a girlfriend who works together with you? And besides, I want to call you 'Kagome- sama'." Miroku said. Sango giggled, Kagome sighed, and Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at Miroku's statement.  
  
The group of young people went silent the moment their main courses were served. Miroku soon, however, started to flirt around with Sango, which caused the poor girl (or should I say 'happy'?) to blushed so much it must have ruined her skin cells. Kagome was watching the two of them happily.  
  
"So, I hear you're in for this movie called 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Inu Yasha asked suddenly. Kagome quickly turned around to look at the actor, as if checking he was really talking to her. She nodded her head before replying.  
  
"We just finished shooting today. I'll say the post production will be in about a week." said the actress. Inu Yasha nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"I see. So this 'Romeo and Juliet' thing... you're showing with that dude, Shiro Hojou, correct?"  
  
"Hai. Hojou-kun is a really great actor. He helped me a lot with the settings and the scripts." Kagome added. Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Yeah, but he also managed to put a few rumors about you, didn't he?" Kagome choked, remembering the 'accident' that happened about 2 months ago. That was when Hojou had deliberately shouted to the reporters that he was going to go and ask Kagome out that night and he's 99.99% sure that she would accept. This news had caused such a giant wave in the entertainment world because, at that moment, Hojou was still going out with the actress Yura Shikigami. This had caused Kagome to be flooded with reporters for days and angry, teary words from Yura towards Kagome. That was an accident she didn't want to happen ever again. She shuddered just to think about it.  
  
"Hojou-kun was so stupid." She muttered. Inu Yasha's smirk was still pasted in his handsome face.  
  
"Yeah I know. I couldn't believe he was even considered as one of my tough rivals. Feh, I mean... everybody who's got brains would have noticed how far I am above that brown-haired guy." He said confidently. Kagome gagged when he said this, but stopped it just in time before Inu Yasha noticed her. Instead, she tried to change the subject.  
  
"So.. Uhm... how's Kikyo?" Kagome asked, knowing this will definitely changed the course of the topic. Inu Yasha paused for a moment before answering.  
  
Kikyo Miko was a very beautiful actress who ruled the entertainment world right before Kagome walked into it. Kikyo was a very talented, gorgeous, and lovely actress who had had 4 Oscar nominees in her 3 years of acting experience. Kikyo also happened to be Inu Yasha's girlfriend for the last 4 months.  
  
"She's okay. She's currently taking a break for a short while. I think she's somewhere in Hawaii or something..." Inu Yasha finally answered.  
  
"Oh? I didn't know she took a vacation in Hawaii. I thought she was having one in France?" Kagome asked, surprised with the different information she's having. Inu Yasha raised his eyebrows.  
  
"France? Oh yeah... probably. I'm not really that sure."  
  
"Not really sure?" Kagome repeated, finding the answers Inu Yasha were giving her a bit awkward. Inu Yasha's eyes seemed distant.  
  
"She's.. not the person I know anymore..." He whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly came back to his original self. He looked disgustedly at Kagome and scowled.  
  
"Hey wench, would it hurt you to stop poking your nose to my personal life?" These words flew straight towards Kagome's heart. Alright, she was expecting a treatment like this from Inu Yasha, but still...  
  
"Don't call me that." Kagome said, trying to kept her emotions to herself. "And besides, I didn't try to find out about your personal life, because I'm not even interested!"  
  
"Feh," Inu Yasha said, turning around so that he wouldn't have to face Kagome, "I call you what I want, alright? .. wench. And you DID poke your ugly nose into my personal problems." Inu Yasha added. Kagome silently counted until 10.  
  
"Alright, and I call you what I want to... jerk. And my nose is not ugly and I couldn't care less about your so-called-personal-life."  
  
"What did you say, wench?" Inu Yasha half shouted.  
  
"I said, I call you what I want, jerk. And that my nose isn't ugly, and that I couldn't care less about your stupid personal life, jerk." Kagome replied with the same volume and sarcasm.  
  
Both Miroku and Sango had stopped flirting around and started to stare at their friends.  
  
"Who gave you the permission to call me a jerk?" Inu Yasha snapped.  
  
"Oh, that's exactly the same question I'm going to ask you. Who gives YOU the permission of calling me a wench?" Kagome countered back.  
  
"No one. I don't need permission to call you whatever I want to.. wench."  
  
"Then I don't need permission to call you a jerk either."  
  
"Call me that once more... you're history." Inu Yasha growled, looking angrily at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah? What are you going to do? Beat me up?" Kagome challenged.  
  
"I will if you ask for it!" Inu Yasha snarled.  
  
"Yeah? I wanna see you do it." Kagome said, not a trace of fear on her beautiful face. The two of them stared at each other with such anger on their faces that finally both Miroku and Sango decided to break it up. (A/N They should have done it earlier!!!)  
  
"Uh.. Inu Yasha? Don't you think you... should stop now?" Miroku said.  
  
"Kagome? You don't have to get angry.." Sango muttered to her friend. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Angry? Oh no.. I'm not angry at all. I'm just pissed off!" She said, turning her head to look at Sango. Sango gave a dry, scared laugh at Kagome's angry face.  
  
Sango knew perfectly well that Kagome usually wouldn't get angered this easily. However, she DID have a very tiring day. And with all the pressure above her... who wouldn't be touchy?  
  
"Miroku," snapped Inu Yasha. Miroku let out a big sigh.  
  
"What is it now, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"I'm leaving." He stated.  
  
"What?" Miroku shouted in disbelief. Inu Yasha's going to left the dinner just because of a small quarrel with Kagome? Well... that DOES sounded a lot like Inu Yasha's attitude.... still..  
  
"I'm leaving." He repeated. Sango's eyes were wide with surprise. Kagome acted as if nothing was happening. Miroku was about to say something when Inu Yasha stood up, grabbed his jacket, and left.  
  
"Wait, Inu Yasha!" Miroku shouted, running after him. Sango sighed deeply. Kagome just rolled her eyes as she sipped the remaining of her iced green tea.  
  
"I still can't believe you actually challenged him, Kagome." Sango said, poking at the once delicious food. Now it seemed as if she have no more appetite.  
  
"He started it." Kagome said simply.  
  
"Yes, but still... you've deal with thousands of people like him before Kagome. And you've never exploded before..."  
  
"It's a different situation." Kagome said again.  
  
"I know..." Sango replied, "but like I said before..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can stay here any longer. I'm so tired. Sorry Sango, but I'm going home."  
  
And with that said, Kagome stood up, Sango's eyes following her.  
  
"No, Kagome! What happened to the dinner?" Kagome heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head.  
  
"I'm tired. Sorry Sango, I wished I could stay. I just... don't have any more energy. Miroku can send you home, right?" When Sango nodded, Kagome smiled. "Okay then, see ya."  
  
"Wait, Kagome!!!" Sango said, standing up. "How will I explain this to Miroku?"  
  
"I'll talk to him on my way out. I'm really sorry Sango. Bye and don't forget to wake me up for that.. what was it?" Kagome asked absent- mindedly.  
  
"Recording. You're going to record for your new song." Sango replied quickly. She then slowly nodded her head and sighed as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Alright, Kag. I understand you must be tired. I'll explain to Miroku. Have a good rest tonight, okay?" She said worriedly. Kagome made an effort to smile and nodded her head.  
  
"Alright then, see you." Kagome said, as she began to walk towards her car.  
  
~*~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~*~  
  
"Mistress Kagome..." came the sound of Kagome's maid from the other side of her bedroom door.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome replied as she gave a big yawn.  
  
"Mistress Sango is here already. May she enter your room?"  
  
"Of course. Tell her to go in." But before Kagome could even finished her sentence, the door opened with a BANG!!! that shook the whole landing. Fortunately, Kagome and the maid had grown accustomed to it, since this seemed to happened every single day.  
  
"Kagome! Don't tell me you just woke up?!?!?!?!" Sango shouted which, again, shook the whole landing. Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"And good morning to you too." She said as sweetly as possible. She then nodded her head towards the maid and she bowed down gracefully and closed the door. Sango quickly pointed out to her watch.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is, Kagome?" She almost shrieked. This was another thing you should be aware from Sango, she's always ON TIME for everything! ... that could be cool, and scary at the same time!  
  
Kagome yawned again. Definitely 10 hours of sleep weren't enough for her.  
  
"I know, I know. But I'm not even supposed to step foot on the studio until another 2 hours! Relax!" Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome slowly walked over to her gigantic bathroom and asked Sango to choose her outfit, as usual.  
  
Sango turned around, and began to jog towards Kagome's closet. And when I said 'jog' I meant 'jog'. Kagome's room was so large you could practically run around it and play tag without bumping into any of its furniture. A gigantic king-size bed stood in the center of the glistening white room. A beautiful, enormous window that faced the beautiful garden gracefully sprinkled sunlight all over the room. A set of television stood grandly right in front of the small living room a few meters away from the bed. A mini refrigerator filled with snacks and drinks shadowed itself behind one of the many cupboards Kagome had put. To put it in a simple way, Kagome's room was a dream room any girl would have wanted.  
  
Sango opened the carved, oak door that lead toward the room-sized closet. The room was covered in either clothes or mirrors. Sango blinked over the sets of clothes Kagome had. It had never failed to surprised her even though she went here almost every day. Everything was put in order, shirts and tops on one side, pants and shorts on the other, skirts on another, and long-dresses in a special place. Every thing was ordered in their color. Sango looked around and placed her hand on her chin, thinking hard. Deciding finally that a simple clothe was all Kagome will need for the afternoon, she walked up towards what looked like would be the perfect one for her best friend.  
  
~*~*~*~* On the Way to the Studio *~*~*~*~  
  
"I still feel bad about yesterday Sango." Kagome apologized for the thousandth time that day. Sango cleared her throat to tell Kagome that she got the point already as she checked and rechecked her watch. Kagome gave a side way glanced towards the slightly annoyed girl.  
  
"How did Miroku reacted to yesterday night?"  
  
"Oh, he's just irritated with Inu Yasha."  
  
"He's not angry at me, is he?"  
  
"Oh no. He said that it's not your fault in the first place. And he's planning on another meeting for all of us. And if you don't want to, he said that we don't have to invite Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome didn't reply this, which caused Sango to looked up at her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to have another dinner or lunch with Miroku or not?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love too."  
  
"With or without Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome hesitated before answering. Finally, as the studio came into view, she shrugged and said,  
  
"I couldn't care less if he's there or not." And both stayed silent until Kagome parked their car.  
  
~*~*~*~* On the Studio *~*~*~*~  
  
"I - Inu Yasha?!?!?!?!" Kagome couldn't helped but to shout the moment she had entered the studio.  
  
Inu Yasha's face twitched the moment he saw her.. not to mention Kagome's.  
  
"Anybody cared to explain why SHE is here?!" Inu Yasha shouted over to the crew. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Miroku popped out beside Inu Yasha, which caused Kagome and Sango to freaked out.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Kagome-sama has her own business to attend to you. So shut up." Before Inu Yasha could reply him, Miroku was already off standing beside Sango.  
  
"Hey, Miroku. I didn't know you're going to be here." Sango said, happy to meet her boyfriend. Miroku smiled.  
  
"Are you happy to see me? Coz I'm happy to see you.." Sango blushed. Kagome smirked.  
  
"I... I'm just... AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!!"  
  
SLAP!!!!  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
BUMP!!!  
  
..... And there goes Miroku off flying like a shooting star with Sango chasing after him to give him another blow.  
  
Inu Yasha, after seeing his friend taking off to the moon, then turned around to look disgustedly at Kagome again.  
  
"And would YOU care to tell me why you're here?" Inu Yasha snapped. Kagome scoffed. Just how impolite could he be?  
  
"I'm recording my new song, why else would I be here? And besides, what's weird is that YOU are here."  
  
"Feh. I wouldn't be here if Sesshoumaru didn't forced me to accompany him." Kagome's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Your brother?" She said in disbelief. She had almost forgotten about the fact that Sesshoumaru Youkai was Inu Yasha's brother. Sesshoumaru was a very famous actor who had won a lot of awards for his entertaining career. Unlike Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru was quiet, patient, and understanding. Rumors had it that Sesshoumaru was now taking the route for directing.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"How many Sesshoumaru-s do you know?"  
  
"What is Sesshoumaru doing here?" Kagome asked. Despite her raising career, Kagome had only managed to see Sesshoumaru once, since he had rarely showed up in any parties and meetings.  
  
"Feh. Why else? Rin, of course."  
  
"Aaaah. Of course." Kagome said, her eyes twinkled in delight. Why else would Sesshoumaru be in a music studio? Of course it's because of his girlfriend! Rin was a very famous singer who Kagome had always admired. She's just a few years older than Kagome and she's very beautiful and sweet.  
  
Seeing the twinkling excitement from Kagome's eyes, Inu Yasha laughed, which caused Kagome to came back to earth.  
  
"What?" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Nothing." Inu Yasha said, sniffling back his laughter. "It's just funny how people always had those kind of expressions on their faces when we're talking about Sesshoumaru or Rin. I mean, for me personally, I think they're not really THAT cool. Sure, they're great, but not perfect." Kagome nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"So are you two close?" Kagome asked, as she began to walk toward the crew, Inu Yasha following her.  
  
"Yeah, we are now. We used to fight all the time, but since a year ago, we get a long great." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Your relationship kind'a reminded me of my brother." Inu Yasha raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You have a brother?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's 7 years younger than me and he's really cute, even though sometimes he can be very annoying."  
  
"Aaaah, I know what you're talking about." Inu Yasha said, smiling in understanding. The two of them laughed suddenly at the thought. That was, until someone interrupted them.  
  
"Well, well, Inu Yasha. How come you never told me you were close to Kagome Higurashi?" The two laughing people turned around. Inu Yasha smirked while Kagome stared in awe. There stood before them were Sesshoumaru and Rin. Rin smiled cheerfully when she noticed Kagome.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi! I presume you are here to record your new song, right?" she said. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I'm also here to record my new song. Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were accompanying me."  
  
"I can see that." Kagome said, laughing.  
  
"I hope Inu Yasha didn't say anything rude to you." Sesshoumaru said teasingly. Kagome laughed again, forgetting the accident that had happened yesterday night.  
  
"Oh no. We were just talking about my brother.." Kagome began.  
  
"Kagome! Are you ready to 'break a leg'?" the recorder shouted. Kagome looked up and shouted,  
  
"Yes I am!" And then she turned around and smiled at her newly made friends. "Well, see you guys later then." And Kagome began to walk towards the recording room. After a few seconds, she disappeared. Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
"Okay then, Sesshoumaru. We can leave, right?"  
  
"Hmmm... I don't know why, but I want to hear Kagome sing." Sesshoumaru replied his brother.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha asked in disbelief. Rin smiled.  
  
"You know what, Inu Yasha? I want to hear it too. So far, I've only heard it from the radio or TV and they are superb! I couldn't miss an opportunity to hear the real thing!" Rin said. Inu Yasha sighed in defeat.  
  
~*~*~*~* A Few Minutes Later *~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright Kagome! Do your thing!" and the recorder gave her a signal. 1...2...3...  
  
(A/N This song is from Britney Spears. I'm a huge fan of her, and.. well.. I just happened to be listening to this song now, and I really like it. So, bear with me, okay? ^.^)  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and began to let her beautiful, calming voice out.  
  
"You tell me you're in love with me  
  
Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
  
It's not that I don't wanna stay  
  
But every time you come too close I move away  
  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
  
'Cause it sounds so good  
  
But if you really want me, move slow  
  
There's things about me you just have to know"  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened in shocked. He didn't expected Kagome's voice to be this... beautiful... this calming...  
  
"Sometimes I run  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
  
Baby all I need is time  
  
I don't wanna be so shy  
  
Every time that I'm alone I wonder why  
  
Hope that you will wait for me  
  
You'll see that you're the only one for me  
  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
  
'Cause it sounds so good  
  
But if you really want me, move slow  
  
There's things about me you just have to know"  
  
Music took control of everything and everyone in the room as if they were all absorbed by Kagome's voice.  
  
"Sometimes I run  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
  
Baby all I need is time  
  
I'll just hang around and you'll see  
  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
  
If you love me, trust in me  
  
The way that I trust in you  
  
Sometimes I run  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
  
Baby all I need is time  
  
Sometimes I run  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
  
Baby all I need is time"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as the song came to an end. When she did, she smiled at everyone's satisfied looks. Then, somewhere on the back, Sango's voice could be heard.  
  
"Kagome, YOU ROCK!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter done. I think this is one of my longest chapter.. =S, well, probably because of the lyric of the song. But I made this ESPECIALLY FOR YOU PEOPLE! Oh well, and if some of you don't know what the song's title is, it's called "Sometimes" by Britney Spears. Alrighty. Sorry for the long update. I've been pretty busy with my life lately. I may not be updating for a few moments coz FINALS ARE COMING!!!!!! Oh someone! Save meeee!  
  
Okay.. By sending reviews, I'll survive the week! =p  
  
Ooookay, I'm crazy. ^.^;  
  
~*~*~*~* Special Thanks *~*~*~*~  
  
kitkatfox = YOU'RE MY FIRST REVIEWER FOR THIS STORY! You're sooo cool! Thanks ^.~;  
  
DatChicAnna = Oooooh, reading both of my fics? I LOVE YOU!  
  
Gala = Okay okay okay! I get the picture already! Hhahahha, thanks a bunch for the encouragement! ^.^  
  
AmayaSaria = Heheheh =) thanks!  
  
Sequal x Kira Yamato = you... are... scary.... ^.^;  
  
Twilightkitty = ooops, sorry. Sesshoumaru is paired up with.. Rin! Duh! Hahahah  
  
Kody Leigh = Hehehhe, thanks!  
  
'drake = well, you know what? In the real world, there's a lot of people like that. Both an actress and a singer. Want me to name 'em? Jennifer Lopez, Hillary Duff, Mandy Moore, Britney Spears, etc. etc. etc. Hahaha, I'm just admiring how multi-talented they are.  
  
Anime-babe21 = WOW! You love both of my fics? That is sooo cool! Hahahaha!  
  
Okay then. That's all for now. Thanks for your support!  
  
~ Shin 


	3. A Contract for Heaven or Hell

## BROADWAY TROUBLES ##  
  
~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** Shin doesn't own Inu Yasha... sad!!! =(  
  
~*~*~*~* SCENE #3 = A Contract for Heaven or Hell  
  
(A/N Sorry to make an author's note up front. But at the bottom, there's a vote section for Kikyo's part. Please vote and tell me what to do with her in this story! ONEGAI!!! Anyways... on with the story!!! ^.^)  
  
"Remind me why we are here again." Kagome said in a dull tone. Sango rolled her eyes. The two of them were standing in one of the rooms from a movie company.  
  
"The same reason I've mentioned for exactly 17 times this morning." She said through gritted teeth. Kagome took a sit on the fluffy couch and looked at the window, showing the beauty of the city of Los Angeles.  
  
"And that reason is....." Kagome incompletely said, waiting for Sango to continue it. Sango sighed.  
  
"Because you need to meet the people that's going to ask you to join in a new movie." Sango answered impatiently. (A/N I just CAN'T make up a name for movie companies *e.g. Warner Brothers, Disney, Fox 21, etc. etc.*)  
  
"Oooookay. So when are they coming?" Kagome asked, not looking away from the gigantic window. Sango, standing behind her couch, scanned through her notepad with her pen.  
  
"Let's see. They told me that they'll be here at 10:30. It's already 10:26, they should be here any minute." Kagome nodded to show her friend that she was listening.  
  
The moment the clock stroked 30 minutes after 10, the doors opened. Sango looked up while Kagome continued to stare towards the scenery of Los Angeles. A couple of men wearing heavy suits bowed low.  
  
"We're sorry we're late, Ms. Higurashi." The two of them said in unison. Kagome finally looked away from the window and waved her hand carelessly.  
  
"What are you two talking about? It's exactly 10:30, you're not late. It's just that we're too early." The two men smiled and walked slowly towards the couch in front of Kagome. One of them reached out to the mini refrigerator in which he took out four cups of ice coffee and placed them neatly on the table in the center of the couches.  
  
"Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Ginji," said the man who had placed the ice coffee-s on the table. "And this is my partner, Akabane." (A/N Hehehe, yeah. I got the names from the anime Get Backers =p). "I'm sure you know perfectly well why we are here."  
  
Kagome would have gladly said 'cut the crap, of course I know why we're here. If it's not for some stupid contract, then I'd probably be off shopping in some malls this instant.' However, she must kept her posture and manners. So, instead of voicing her impatience, Kagome smiled sweetly.  
  
"Of course I know, Ginji-san. So will you start by explaining the plot of the movie?" Kagome asked. The two men took out a brief case and took out a few layers of papers.  
  
"Okay, so the story is about..."  
  
"Before we continue..." Sango interrupted. The two men quickly looked at her.  
  
"I would like you to know that having a contract with Kagome Higurashi means that you will prepare her an exclusive trailer for herself with her own way of designing, a five-star hotel if the crew are to stay in one, her own dressing room, and a refrigerator full of diet coke, sprite remix, and a few Oreo cookies. And also, she would have to be able to choose her own make-up person, and she will DEFINITELY not take any parts that are to completely open their clothes or to have sex or any similar parts. Of course, we could not leave the other basic necessities. These things must be put into action if Kagome Higurashi was to accept the contract. Do we understand each other?"  
  
Sango said all of that in a quick, monotone voice, her eyes never once letting go from her notepad. The statement of Sango never stopped surprising Kagome was very true. Kagome had never found out how Sango could be so cheerful and happy at one time and so dull and boring at work.  
  
The two men nodded without hesitation.  
  
"Of course," Akabane said. "We will get it ready if the contract proved to be successful. And I believe that there would be no such parts in this movie."  
  
Kagome drank her ice coffee and cleared her throat.  
  
"Okay, so you were about to explain me what the story is about?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, yes." Ginji said. "As I was saying, the story is about a guy named Jake Evans and a girl named Melody Sweet. Jake is a very famous actor and Melody is just a common girl that works in a hotel. In the beginning of the story, Jake is going to stay in the hotel for a vacation. And, as you might have guessed already, he met Melody, who was assigned to clean his room. At that first meeting, Jake failed to take notice of Melody. However, on the next few days, Melody soon captured Jake's attention when, accidentally, she wears an actress's dress, which made Jake to think that Melody herself was an actress he was not aware of.  
  
"So, being the huge fan of Jake, Melody decided to go with the flow. She started to date Jake with her "disguise". Things doesn't go so smoothly though. When it was time for Jake to leave, he found out about her disguise. To put things simply, Jake was very angry and pissed off. However, the two of them had fallen in love with each other. You with me?"  
  
Kagome nodded. She was very interested with the story line. She almost understood the feelings of the characters perfectly.  
  
"Go on, continue with the story." She told the two men.  
  
"Okay. So after a few months, Melody was transferred into another hotel. At the same time, Jake decided that he was going to play a movie to take his mind off the girl he had fallen in love with. And guess what hotel he was to stay in?"  
  
"The hotel where Melody works in!" Kagome answered.  
  
"Exactly. So the two of them meet again. For a few days, the two of them pretended not to know each other. The two of them were aware of their gap and decided that there's nothing they can do about it. That was, until, Jake found out that Melody was engaged to another guy, named Brian White. Knowing that he couldn't stand watching the girl that he loved married to a guy he hardly know, he finally confessed to Melody. Happy yet sad at the same time, Melody tried to think of the best solution.  
  
"To put things simply, Jake was able to convince Melody and her family. In the end of the story, the two of them were married." Concluded Ginji. Behind Kagome, Sango was scribbling like crazy. Akabane cleared his throat.  
  
"So we were trying to get to you to play the part of Melody Sweet. What do you think about it, Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"I think it's really interesting. Did you get the script done already?" Both the men nodded and quickly grabbed a copy and handed it to Kagome. Kagome quickly scanned the first few pages. Akabane continued his explanation.  
  
"We are also very proud that we have a new yet dependable director working with us in this movie."  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked, her eyes still glued on the scripts. "Who is it?"  
  
"I'm sure you have heard of him. He is none other than Sesshoumaru Youkai." Kagome looked up, surprised.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Youkai?!?!" She shouted in disbelief. "I thought he's an actor!" The two men smiled.  
  
"Yes. But it seemed that lately he had dreamed of being a director. So he got his first chance with this movie. I'm sure he'll do a good job though. Even though this is his first experience."  
  
Kagome's eyes gleamed. She was such a big fan of Sesshoumaru before she was an actress. And if there's Sesshoumaru, there's a big chance that Rin will be hanging out in the shooting place! Kagome couldn't wait to meet Rin again. The first time they had a real conversation with each other was when Kagome had recorded her song. They soon became great friends.  
  
"What's the title?" Kagome asked suddenly.  
  
"We decided it to be called 'Broadway Troubles'."  
  
"Broadway Troubles... Hmm... I like it. (A/N I SO love the title of this story, hehehe) So who will be playing Jake Evans and Brian White?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Kouga Wolf would be playing Brian White." Akabane told her. "And Jake Evans would be played by none other than Inu Yasha Youkai."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped mentally.  
  
"Inu Yasha Youkai?.... and Kouga Wolf?" she asked in disbelief. She had never even dreamed on playing a movie together with Inu Yasha. And she had once worked together with Kouga and she made a mental note to NEVER work with him ever again. And besides, everybody knew that Inu Yasha and Kouga were never the.... best of friends.  
  
Ginji gave a small smile.  
  
"We know perfectly well that the two of them never really do get a long well. But they did accept their roles already and we believe that they are definitely the ones to play the part. Every single character in the movie are already filled in and ready to start the shooting. Only Melody is still open and we trust that you are the best and the most perfect person for her."  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Every character is ready? Wow, I thought main characters were always chosen first."  
  
Ginji and Akabane shared glances.  
  
"Well, we first asked Kikyo Miko..."  
  
"Kikyo Miko?" Kagome asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes. And she did accept the contract. So things were going rather smoothly. However, the moment we told her that we were ready to start shooting, she told us that she couldn't do it. She gave us no real reason, leaving us quite baffled for a bit. That's when we tried to get you in for Melody."  
  
"So Kagome is just a last minute replacement?" Sango snapped, still using that dull tone of voice. Both men quickly looked at Sango.  
  
"No, no, no, no!!!" They quickly said in unison. "We were already planning to ask her but we figured that she was busy with the movie Romeo and Juliet and with the recordings of her new songs. Kikyo Miko was the replacement for her, actually."  
  
Sango mouthed an 'oh' and scribbled something on her notepad. The men then turned to looked at Kagome again.  
  
"So, Ms. Higurashi, don't get the wrong idea. We truly believe you will do a so much better job than anyone for playing the part of Melody."  
  
The room stayed quiet for a bit. The two men looking very anxious, Sango reading her notepad, and Kagome thinking. After a few minutes of the uncomfortable silence, Akabane said something.  
  
"Are you interested Ms. Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome answered. "But I need to think about it."  
  
"Alright. But please, can you give us your answer by tonight? We really do need to be fast because of our due date. And if you decided to turn the offer down, we need all the time we have to look for another actress."  
  
"If I accepted the offer, when will we start?" Kagome asked, eyeing the script once again.  
  
"Probably a week after today."  
  
"Okaaaaaaay." Kagome answered, thinking hard. After a few moments of silence,  
  
"Can you please excuse us for a minute?" The actress asked politely towards the men. They nodded and Kagome started to walk towards the door, Sango tailing right behind her. Once outside the door, Kagome turned at her best friend.  
  
"So what do you think about this movie?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I think it's okay. Rather light, compared to Romeo and Juliet, but it's cool." Sango said, returning to her cheerful state.  
  
"You think I should take the role or not?"  
  
"I don't know. It seems that the story's awesome, but Kouga.... I'm not so sure...." Sango's eyes narrowed the moment she mentioned Kouga.  
  
"Don't forget about Inu Yasha." Kagome added. Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"But, you know, he's not that bad. You got along great with Inu Yasha at the recording studio, remember?"  
  
Kagome thought about it for a minute. It could be fun.... or it could be a disaster. It could either be a contract for heaven or hell. There's a fifty-fifty chance. After thinking for a while, she smiled.  
  
"Go inside Sango. Tell Ginji-san and Akabane-san that I accepted the offer." Sango raised one of her eyebrows.  
  
"And just where are you going?" she said suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know. There's supposed to be an open-air balcony somewhere around here, right? I wanna go there. It's so stuffy in here. Ja ne." Kagome said, smiling slyly at her best friend. She then walked away, looking for signs to show the way towards the balcony. Sango sighed. She was about to walk back towards the room where Ginji and Akabane were both waiting when suddenly somebody put his/her hand on her bottom.  
  
SMAAAAAAAACK!!!  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Sango said, hitting the person straight towards the clean floor. She then realized whom she had hit. None other than her own boyfriend.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Hey, my pretty goddess." He replied back, standing up with a red cheek.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sango asked.  
  
"Inu Yasha had an appointment with a few people. Boy.. Sango, I've missed you." Miroku said, hugging Sango tightly. Sango smiled secretly.  
  
"Me too. But we can't stay like this. I've got a job to do." The girl said, letting go. Miroku smiled in understanding.  
  
"Will it take you long?"  
  
"No. Probably just a few minutes."  
  
"Okay. Then I'll be waiting here." Miroku leaned over and gave a small kiss on Sango's cheek. Sango smiled at him and soon disappeared behind the huge door.  
  
~*~*~*~* On the Balcony *~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome finally found the open-air balcony. She was just about to open the glass door when her eyes spotted someone else on the balcony. It was Inu Yasha. She hesitated to open the door, but finally decided that there's nothing wrong in talking with him. After all, they were going to work together for a movie for quite a while. Best to get used to him.  
  
Inu Yasha's sharp hearing caused him to turn around when he heard the door leading towards the balcony opened. His eyes widened with shock when he saw Kagome.  
  
"Hey" Kagome greeted casually when she came close enough to talk to him. Inu Yasha raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Hi" he replied. He was just about to asked her what she wanted, but she beat him first.  
  
"So why are you here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Feh. I got an interview with a stupid magazine."  
  
"Oh. And you're allowed to go out?"  
  
"No, stupid wench. The interview's done already."  
  
"That 'stupid wench' was totally uncalled for." Kagome snapped.  
  
"Feh. I say what I want to say, okay wench?"  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Answered the actress. She then looked at the view the balcony offered. It was the mountains of Hollywood. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air that swirled around her. Then she turned around and looked at the actor beside her.  
  
"Am I disturbing you?" she asked. Inu Yasha was quite taken aback with her question.  
  
"N - no." He answered. "I just wanted some fresh air." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Same here."  
  
Then there was silence. Inu Yasha was eyeing Kagome carefully, as if he's afraid that she's going to pounce at him suddenly.  
  
"So why are you here?" he asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"There's this offer to play a movie. And, surprise- surprise, it seems as if I'm going to be working together with you for a while." Kagome said. Inu Yasha raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Whatever do you mean by that?"  
  
"You're taking the role as Jake Evans on 'Broadway Troubles', aren't you?" Kagome asked, smirking a bit. Inu Yasha nodded his head, confusion on his face. After a few seconds, however, his eyes widened.  
  
"Don't tell me..." he started. Kagome smiled and nodded. "You're taking the role as Melody Sweet?!?!?!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"You got that one right." Kagome said. Inu Yasha blinked several times before the truth sank into his head.  
  
"So you're replacing Kikyo, huh?" he muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome asked uncertainly.  
  
"Nevermind." Inu Yasha replied, sighing deeply. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha, confused.  
  
"Well, since we seem to have to work together for quite some while, why don't we try to get along?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inu Yasha stared hard at her.  
  
"Feh." Was all he managed to let out of his throat. Kagome rolled her eyes. Silence soon dominated the two of them. After a few minutes, Inu Yasha finally said something.  
  
"Listen, I know this seem ancient and lame, but... uh... I'm sorry about what happened at dinner that night. I practically.... uhm... ruined it. So yeah.... I apologized." Kagome looked at him. Inside her head, she was smiling. It was a great feeling when someone apologized to you and really mean it.  
  
"Don't worry about it. And besides, you shouldn't apologized to me. Apologize to both Miroku and Sango. It's their dinner you ruined."  
  
"I.. I guess." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"And I guess I should apologize for being nosy about your relationship with Kikyo." The actress added. Inu Yasha looked at her. "I mean," she continued, "it's truly not my business. I guess the saying 'curiosity could kill' is true."  
  
"Naw. It's not your fault." Inu Yasha replied. "Forget about it."  
  
"It's just that Kikyo hadn't showed up in public for quite a while.. quite a while for HER at least." Kagome added. Inu Yasha chuckled softly.  
  
"She's just taking a break, that's all." He said, even though he didn't sound as if he's so sure himself. Kagome decided to ignore it.  
  
"Well, whatever. Anyways, it's still hard to believe we're going to work together in a movie."  
  
"Hell yeah. I didn't know they are going to offer you the job. I bet Rin's going to get excited." Kagome smiled.  
  
"I couldn't wait to see her! Oh man, and Sesshoumaru's going to direct us! And I heard that Rin's going to sing the soundtrack, right?" Kagome said excitedly. Inu Yasha laughed.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm not that crazy about Sesshoumaru having to direct me. Boy, he could be rather scary if his day was bad. Lucky thing Rin would probably always be by his side. They were always together lately. I'm just waiting until the day that Rin become my sister-in-law." Kagome giggled.  
  
"Your family are all super stars, huh?" she said. Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
"Yeah. But yours are too. Your mom is practically a legend in the acting world." The actor said. Kagome smiled. She was about to say something when somebody interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!!" The two youngsters turned their head and out came Miroku and Sango. Judging by the expression on their faces, the two of them were very surprised that Inu Yasha and Kagome were together, talking, not fighting.  
  
"Wow," Sango laughed, "you two actually were able to talk without killing each other."  
  
"Shut up, Sango." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, shut up." Inu Yasha agreed. He then turned his attention towards his best friend. "Why'd you call me, pervert?"  
  
"Oh, did I disturbed your conversation or something?" Miroku teased with his perverted grin.  
  
"Do I have to tell you to shut up too, Miroku?" Kagome asked, a dangerous tone on her voice. Miroku gave a dry laugh. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyways, Inu Yasha, we need to go." Miroku said, turning his attention at his famous best friend.  
  
"Where? For what?" Inu Yasha asked lazily. Miroku looked annoyed.  
  
"Where are you when I told you in the morning that you are going to have your picture taken for a magazine? On Planet Mars?" Miroku asked sarcastically. Sango looked amused beside him.  
  
"It seems that all actors and actresses have the same problem on their heads. Amnesia." She joked. Miroku laughed together with her.  
  
"Har har har. Very funny." Kagome and Inu Yasha said sarcastically at the same time.  
  
After a few minutes, Miroku finally was able to make Inu Yasha decided to move his feet.  
  
"Alright, alright. Sheesh, what's the problem with you? Being late is not all that bad."  
  
"It will give a bad impression, Inu Yasha." Miroku said, turning around and quickly gave Sango a peck on the kiss. He then told Inu Yasha to hurry up and soon disappeared from sight.  
  
Beside Kagome, Inu Yasha sighed. He then turned towards her.  
  
"Nice talking to you. Even though it was just for a few minutes." He added. Kagome shot him a smile.  
  
"Guess we'll be seeing each other a lot now. Good luck with your pictures." Kagome said. The two of them said their goodbye-s and Inu Yasha finally followed the footsteps of Miroku.  
  
The moment he was gone, Sango walked towards Kagome.  
  
"So here's all the necessary papers you'll need for the movie. And, you need to sign this contract and I will give it to them tomorrow. Guess you'll be reading the script tonight, huh?" Kagome nodded and sighed.  
  
"What's the schedule for the rest of the day?"  
  
Sango quickly grabbed her notepad and scanned through it.  
  
"After this you have exactly 45 minutes for lunch. And then, you have an appointment with Yura. She's going to design a new dress for you for that party at Ayame's place 3 more days from today. And.... wow, Kag! You have the rest of the day for free time! Except, of course, you have to read your scripts."  
  
"Okay, good." Kagome said. She then yawned. "Oh boy, I'm so sleepy. Guess I'll go take a nap after I go see Yura. Let's go."  
  
Kagome then walked towards the parking lot with Sango trailing right behind her. Her eyes returned to the papers she was holding. She smiled. It seemed that this movie was going to very interesting...  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey!!!! Uhm... so sorry for the long udpate (as usual). I got the idea of the storyline for Kagome's movie was (as you might have guessed already) from the movie 'Maid in Manhattan' .  
  
Heheheh. For all those who reviewed, thank you very much! Uhm, what else to say? Oh yeah. People, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY BIO SOMETIMES!!! I always put important notices there... so PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!!!  
  
^.^  
  
Okay!!! PRESS THAT 'GO' BUTTON OVER THERE!!! I'LL GIVE YOU A DIME IF YOU DO! Lol, just kidding. Hahahaha!  
  
Another thing, I'm open for ideas! Just REVIEW and give me ideas and see if they'll work. And also... Vote for Kikyo's part in this story!!!  
  
VOTE = 1) Make Kikyo as bitchy as possible. She deserves it!!!  
2) Make Kikyo normal, quite annoying, but don't be too mean!!!  
3) Make her a friend like she's supposed to be!!!  
  
Until we meet again.....  
  
~Shin 


	4. With You

## BROADWAY TROUBLES ##  
  
~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** No own Inu Yasha (and also MTV =p). Satisfied?  
  
~*~*~*~* SCENE #4 = With You  
  
(A/N If any of you wish to be email-ed by me whenever I updated, plz leave your email when you review. Thankz very much ^_^ *bows down and leave the stage*)  
  
"No, no, no, NO!" Sango shouted, causing Kagome to glance up from her scripts. She eyed Sango carefully. Sango was talking to her cell phone, clearly pissed off.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?!?!?! Kagome and I are busy at Wednesday night!"  
  
Then there was silence. The person on the other line must have spoke something.  
  
"What do you mean it's the only free time you have?!?!?! Didn't I say since 3 days ago that Friday night is the only night that's free for us?!?!?!" Sango shouted. Kagome raised her eyebrows and listened closely towards Sango's conversation.  
  
"Fine! Ask him! Just call me back as soon as you get the answer, okay?"  
  
Sango then paused for a few seconds, waiting for whoever was on the other line to speak. Finally,  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I shouted.. okay, bye. Love you too." Then Sango clicked her cell-phone, ending the conversation. She then sighed heavily.  
  
"Who was that?" Kagome asked, walking towards her. Sango looked up.  
  
"Oh, it was Miroku. We were just talking about another dinner for the four of us."  
  
"The... *four* of us?" Kagome asked uncertainly, eyeing the script once again.  
  
"Uh huh. You said you didn't care if we invite Inu Yasha or not, so Miroku decided it's worth the chance to invite him again."  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha Youkai, is it?" Kagome asked, as her eyes finally landed on a certain scene she needed to rehearse.  
  
"Right. The only problem is.. it seems that the two guys don't have any free time except on Wednesday night. But on that day, you were supposed to have this special interview with MTV."  
  
"Well, that's a problem. Anyways, can you worry about that later? I want you to pretend to be Jake Evans, the guy main character." Kagome said as she handed Sango a copy of the 'Broadway Troubles' script. Sango reluctantly grabbed it and opened to the same page as Kagome's. Just when Kagome was about to speak, somebody interrupted her.  
  
"Sis?" came the timid voice of a little kid. Kagome immediately turned around and her eyes landed on her little brother, Souta. She smiled warmly and quickly walked over to him, Sango on her trail.  
  
"Hey Souta! What's up?" Kagome asked in a cheerful tone. She hadn't see her brother for a few days.  
  
Kagome lived alone on her mansion, only a few maids to keep her company during the day. However, right beside her house, only separated by a few trees, was her mother's house. There was no door, no gates, no fences to separate it, but still... it was different houses. And on that house lived Kagome's mom, Yuki Higurashi, and also Souta. Sometimes Souta would sleep on Kagome's gigantic house without even getting the permission from either Kagome or their mother. For the Higurashi family, those two houses were connected.  
  
"Uhm..." Souta started. "do you have a free schedule for tomorrow night?" Sango immediately got out her amazing note pad (out of nowhere, I might add) and started scanning through it. Kagome, on the other hand, looked confusedly at Souta.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well, uhm... there was this concert and I thought you and Sis Sango would like to come. I already bought 4 tickets. We can go with Kohaku." Kohaku was Sango's younger brother, who also happened to be Souta's best friend (and remember, they are COUSINS ^_^).  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows. She then turned to look at Sango.  
  
"So, do I have free time or not, Sango?"  
  
"Well.. what time does the concert starts?" she said, still scanning through her notes.  
  
"7 o'clock sharp." Souta said hopefully. "And I got front seats, by the way." He added.  
  
"Oh.. is it okay if we're late for 1 hour?" Sango said. Kagome raised her eyebrows. One hour? The concert might as well had ended!  
  
"Wait, what's my schedule for tomorrow anyways?"  
  
"The first rehearsal for 'Broadway Troubles' at 8 o'clock a.m. sharp, and then you said you have a dinner invitation from Rin.."  
  
"Wait... did you say Rin?" Souta interrupted. Sango looked confused as she nodded at Souta.  
  
"Rin... as in.. Rin that singer?" this time, both Kagome and Sango nodded. Souta looked confused.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kagome asked her brother.  
  
"Well, the concert I was talking about was Rin's concert..." Souta began.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Kagome shouted. Just then, her cell-phone rang. Mumbling a few words, she grabbed it and said,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kagome? This is Rin." Said the voice from the other line.  
  
"Rin?" Sango and Souta immediately looked at Kagome.  
  
"Uh huh. Listen, I know I invited you for dinner, but would it bother you if I moved it so that's it's 3 hours earlier?"  
  
"Three hours earlier? As in... dinner at 3 o'clock?" Kagome nearly shouted. Rin laughed.  
  
"Okay, so it's not a dinner anymore. Just... hanging around at a café. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Sure.." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, and Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha will be joining, that's alright with you, right?"  
  
"What?!?!?!" Kagome shouted before she could stop herself.  
  
"Oh..." on the other side of the line, Rin's voice sounded disappointed. "Okay. It's alright if you don't want them to come..."  
  
"N.. No! It's okay! I was just... nevermind. Anyways, so I heard you have this concert tomorrow night?" Kagome could hear that Rin had gasped.  
  
"Wow, how did you know?" she asked. Kagome laughed.  
  
"My brother bought your tickets.." she said. Souta was eyeing Kagome closely. Rin squealed.  
  
"Really? That's so sweet of him!" Kagome laughed again.  
  
"And since he bought a ticket for me, I'll be watching your concert then!" Rin squealed again.  
  
"Oh, that's so cool!!! Wow, this is amazing!" she nearly shouted. Kagome laughed again. She was just about to say something when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice on the other side of the line.  
  
"Rin, who are you talking to?"  
  
"Oh... Kagome." Rin said cheerfully. Then she returned back to Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, sorry. Sessy's bugging me. Catch you later." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Okay, later."  
  
~*~*~*~* Next Day *~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome covered her mouth with her hands as she yawned. She had just finished the rehearsal for 'Broadway Troubles' and it had took all of her morning energy. Now she's tired and hungry too! She absent-mindedly searched for Sango, who had disappeared since she had started the rehearsal. But, instead of finding her secretary, somebody else called her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Kagome reluctantly turned around and her gaze landed on Rin, who was accompanied by both Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. She immediately smiled and started to walk towards the group.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome greeted, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Rin smiled at her.  
  
"You did awesome at rehearsal today! Too bad you guys couldn't do the full show because Kouga Wolf didn't show up, huh?" she said, a little bit too cheerful.  
  
Truth be told, Kagome was a little bit relieved the moment she realized that Kouga couldn't attend the rehearsal today. That meant she didn't have to read and act out the WHOLE script. She was really tired in the morning. It probably had something to do with how she had woke up.  
  
~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was sleeping peacefully on her magnificent bed. She had trouble sleeping last night, probably because she had been reading her scripts over and over again. Her sound system was singing a soft, melodic song. Everything was peaceful, until....  
  
"KAGOME!!! WAKE UP FOR GOONESS SAKE!!!!!"  
  
Kagome's eyelids shot open as she frantically sat up, looking for the source of disturbance that had managed to woke her. Her eyes then landed on a very pissed off Sango.  
  
"What'za matter, Sango?" Kagome asked sleepily. Sango rubbed her temple impatiently, as if trying to hold the remaining of her patience. She then pointed angrily at Kagome's alarm clock.  
  
"Uuurm?" Kagome said sleepily, turning her head slowly to look at her alarm clock. It clearly showed, 7:56 a.m. Kagome, who was still off to dreamland, didn't seemed to have remembered that her rehearsal started at exactly 8:00 a.m. sharp. So she looked back at Sango, droopy eyed, as innocently as she could.  
  
Sango, on the other hand, pulled Kagome out of her bed, dragged her towards her bathroom, gave her her dress, and shouted,  
  
"YOU BETTER GET READY IN FIVE MINUTES OR ELSE..." Sango then shot Kagome the coldest glare she could ever muster.  
  
~*~*~*~* End of Flashback *~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, has anyone of you seen Sango?" Kagome asked. "She's my secretary." She added. Rin and Sesshoumaru both shook their heads. Inu Yasha, however, sighed.  
  
"There she is. But I doubt you could call her though, she's off flirting with Miroku." Kagome's gaze followed Inu Yasha's. And, sure enough, there was Sango, together with Miroku laughing and hugging each other. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Oh well. Guess I need to break their happy reunion, huh?" She then walked gingerly towards the happy couple, Inu Yasha and the others following her. The moment she was within hearing distance, she cleared her throat. Sango and Miroku immediately turned their heads.  
  
"Oh, hey Kagome! What's up?" Sango said happily. Miroku beamed.  
  
"Good morning Kagome-sama!" he chirped. Kagome muttered a quick 'morning' before she turned her attention back at Sango.  
  
"Hey, Sango, I don't have any other plans except for the concert, right?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So, it'll be alright if we go back to my house and rest, right?" Sango gave a sideways glance at Miroku then she gave her friend and apologetic smile.  
  
"I'm sorry Kag, but I'll be going somewhere with Miroku for the day. And Miroku's going to Rin's concert anyways, so we can see each other then."  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Oh, okay then. No problem."  
  
"Kagome?" she turned around. Rin was beaming at her.  
  
"Why don't we hang out together? Since you don't have any plans for the rest of the day..." she said. "You know, we can go and have lunch together instead of eating dinner at 3 o'clock." She said teasingly. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Excellent." Sesshoumaru said. "I need to talk to you about a few things on the script." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can we talk about that some other time?" he asked desperately. Sesshoumaru shot him a glare. Rin laughed.  
  
"Come on you two. Let's get going!"  
  
Kagome mentioned her goodbye to Sango and then she followed Inu Yasha and the others towards the parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~* On the Restaurant *~*~*~*~  
  
"So I started acting because I was really impressed with my mom." Kagome stated. She was just telling the others about why she had chosen the acting career. Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"So how does it feel like having a famous mother since you were born?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"It was crazy. When I attended middle school, everybody was telling me how they envied me."  
  
"But not all of them were always nice, correct?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he placed his hand on top of Rin's. Kagome smiled sadly.  
  
"Of course. Like, one time at high school, I did this commercial and a student was so jealous that she convinced the whole school so that the others wouldn't talk to me. It was horrible. Lucky for me, I always have Sango with me."  
  
"Yeah, how very fortunate of you." Rin joined in. "I had started singing since I was in high school, and, same like you, there were a few students who were jealous at me. They made the whole school turned their backs at me and I didn't have any friend back then. Boy, those were really lonely days."  
  
Sesshoumaru's gripped tightened and he said,  
  
"That wouldn't happen anymore now that I'm here with you." Rin smiled warmly at him. Sesshoumaru gave her a smile that he would only give to her. Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"Anyways, that kind of stuff happened to me too." He said. Three sets of eyes turned their direction at him.  
  
"They did?" Sesshoumaru asked, mildly surprised. "How come I wasn't aware of that?"  
  
"Because at that time, you wouldn't even admit I was your brother, remember?" Inu Yasha said. It was not a sarcasm, it was more... teasing.  
  
"So, anyway, when I was in high school, Sesshoumaru was already a Hollywood superstar, right? So these guys were jealous at me cuz I got all these attention from the girls. Of course, I doubt they were more interested in Sesshoumaru than at me." With Inu Yasha's last comment, both Kagome and Rin broke into fits of laughter.  
  
"So, did any of these kind of things ever happened to you, Fluffy?" Rin asked. (A/N First it was 'Sessy', not it's 'Fluffy'? ^_______^;) Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"None of my family members were famous when I was in high school." He reminded the other members of the table. Rin was just about to say something when the waitress came to their table and handed their food graciously. She seemed a little bit flustered about the fact that she could serve four famous entertainers (A/N I would DEFINITELY feel the same way!!! *Glares at the waitress* Lucky waitress you.. .;)  
  
"So, uhm... Kag," Rin started, trying to make a new conversation, "How's it going with Naraku?" Kagome immediately dropped her fork. At the same time, Inu Yasha's ears perked up.  
  
"Ah," Rin stammered quickly, "I'm sorry. Forget what I had said before." Kagome tried to smile.  
  
"Naw, it's okay. I'm used to people asking anyway." She then took a deep sigh. "The truth is... since we broke up, he had given me uncountable amount of calls and emails saying that he was sorry. I couldn't care less about it though." Kagome said, trying to sound as if she didn't care about what she had just said. She failed.  
  
Naraku Jyaki was a director. He also happened to be Kagome's ex- boyfriend. At the same day Inu Yasha and Kikyo was officially a couple, they broke up. What was worse was that Naraku had dumped Kagome with no real reason at all. Kagome had been hit with a huge mental blow at that time.  
  
"So that stupid bastard was asking for your forgiveness, then?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Rin all turned their gaze on him. Clearly Sesshoumaru had rarely ever used the words 'stupid bastard'. Kagome smiled.  
  
"He IS a stupid bastard, I guess. And, well, through his voice mails and emails, he seemed to want to go back with me. But, hey, I've moved on! I don't have any more feelings towards him."  
  
"So what did you do with his emails and calls?" Inu Yasha asked curiously. Kagome smiled as the memory returned back to her.  
  
"The first time he called, I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. Luckily there was Sango with me. She immediately called him back and told him what a jerk he was and that I didn't love him anymore. It was really a funny sight. And for his later emails and calls, I ignore them. I'm too busy for him." Kagome said jokingly. Rin laughed.  
  
"Alright! Now that's what I call independent woman! And besides, you won't believe what he did to me shortly after you guys had broke up." With this statement, both Kagome and Inu Yasha looked curiously at Rin. Sesshoumaru's eyes flared hungrily. Rin laughed as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand.  
  
"Okay, so he was hitting on me that day. And I was like, wasn't he with Kagome? And then I noticed that you guys had broke up already. So he was really getting on my nerves, saying things like how sweet and gorgeous I was." She laughed her cheerful laugh. None of them noticed Kagome's sad expression. "So then I told him to wait for me and I called Sessy over. Boy, was Sessy angry. He went straight to him and beat the jerk until I was satisfied. Luckily no reporters were around, so it wasn't big news."  
  
Once again, Rin laughed as she leaned closer towards Sesshoumaru. Kagome acted as if she was happy, which was exactly the opposite of how she was feeling. Truth be told, she still had feelings for Naraku.... (A/N YUCK!!!)  
  
"So Naraku got what he deserves for trying to hit another girl when he had just broke up with me!" Kagome laughed. And then she eyed both Rin and Sesshoumaru closely. Rin had leaned over and gave a small kiss on Sesshoumaru's cheek. Sesshoumaru smiled warmly at her. Kagome smiled and sighed.  
  
"So, when are you guys getting married?" she asked suddenly. The couple's mouth dropped wide open as they looked, shocked, at Kagome. Inu Yasha was laughing immediately.  
  
"Straight to point, aren't you Kagome?" Inu Yasha said between his laughs. Kagome smirked.  
  
"Of course. I'm surprised if Sesshoumaru hadn't buy the ring already!" Rin blushed. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and his mouth curled up to a teasing smile.  
  
"Now, now, Kagome. You don't want to give away the surprise, do you?" he said. Inu Yasha was now laughing so hard that he had to cover his mouth with his napkin. Rin's face got redder. She slapped Sesshoumaru's arm playfully.  
  
"Fluffy, stop teasing me!" she said in a childish tone.  
  
"Aaaw come on Rin!" Inu Yasha said between his laughter, "you know very well that he was not teasing you! Hey, you know what? I'll do you a favor, I'll spy Sesshoumaru down. If I see him walking towards a jewelry store, I'll call you straight away, how's that?"  
  
"Inu Yasha! Stop it!" Rin said, trying desperately to stop the people sitting on the same table as her to stop teasing her.  
  
"Rin, what are you waiting for?" Kagome chirped, "even Inu Yasha couldn't wait to be your brother-in-law. You need to fasten things up, girl!"  
  
Rin's face was now so red, she could only hide it so that the steam wouldn't come out of her ears.  
  
~*~*~*~* 2 Hours Later *~*~*~*~  
  
"I need to get going then." Rin said as she picked up her purse. Sesshoumaru immediately stood up and helped his girlfriend to do the same. Kagome was just about to stand up too when,  
  
"Oh, why don't you stay here for a while longer, Kagome?" Rin asked cheerfully. "You got no plans until my concert right?"  
  
"Uuum, yeah. But I don't like sitting in a restaurant for more than 3 hours." Kagome joked. Rin laughed.  
  
"Okay, up to you. So I guess I'll see you backstage?" she said, more a request then a question. Kagome winked one eye.  
  
"You bet." Rin smiled, and just as she was about to leave, Kagome asked her,  
  
"Hey, is it okay if I bring my brother backstage with me?" Rin laughed.  
  
"Of course. I'd love to meet him. Catch you later." And with that said, she left the building, hand in hand, with Sesshoumaru, leaving Kagome and Inu Yasha alone.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, catching the attention of Kagome.  
  
"Tired?" she said while smiling.  
  
"Why do you care?" Inu Yasha asked rudely.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, surprised.  
  
"I asked, why do you care?" Inu Yasha repeated, annoyed. Kagome started to loose her patience.  
  
"Listen here, I was starting a *nice* conversation! And what do you say? 'Why do you care'. Oh yeah, that explains just how rude you are." Kagome said hotly. Inu Yasha smirked, clearly amused with Kagome's expressions.  
  
"Why are you so short tempered anyway? It's not as if I offended you or anything." Inu Yasha stated.  
  
"Short tempered?" Kagome repeated, clearly pissed off.  
  
"Uh huh." Inu Yasha said, nodding his head. "And besides, I thought you said you didn't want to sit in a restaurant for more than 3 hours? Well, missy, 3 hours had just passed a minute ago." Inu Yasha said, as he smirked. Kagome glared daggers at him. After a few seconds, she finally stood up.  
  
"If you want me to leave, just say it." Kagome scoffed as she began to stomp towards the exit. Inu Yasha smirk disappeared almost immediately.  
  
'Oh crap. What had I done? I was really looking forward to meet her.. SHIT!!! Did I just THINK what I thought I did?!?!!?"  
  
Shaking his head with no real reason, he stood up and started to head for his car.  
  
~*~*~*~* Back to Kagome *~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's smile formed the moment she got out of her bedroom. She was dressed perfectly for Rin's concert. Earlier in the morning, Sango had already chosen her outfit. Kagome really did rely a lot on Sango for these kind of matters (let's just say that Sango has a GREAT sense of fashion, ok?). The reason why the young actress had smiled all of a sudden was because of her brother and her cousin, Kohaku.  
  
The two young boys were all dressed up so neatly and clean that it surprised Kagome for a second. Souta's usually messy hair were comb neatly and Kagome noticed that he had put some gel on it. He was wearing a small suit and sparkly, new shoes.  
  
Kohaku was wearing a tie and he was trying to breathe properly. He, like Souta, had also comb his comb his hair neatly and put some gel. The two children were waiting patiently for Kagome to come out of her room, which was also something that surprised their sister. Souta and Kohaku would usually shout her name, bang on her doors, and (if the door was unlocked) rushed in and scream their heads off.  
  
"I see you two are ready to go." Kagome said, snickering. The two kids nodded excitedly. Kohaku, being the more polite child that he was, said,  
  
"Sis Kagome, you look great." Kagome laughed. Somehow, it didn't seem right when she heard that comment coming from her small cousin.  
  
"Thank you. So, let's go grab my car and we'll head straight for Rin's concert, okay? Oh, and guess what?" Kagome said, trying to sound as excited as possible as she began to walk.  
  
"What?" the two kids said in unison.  
  
"Rin let the two of you go backstage!" Kagome said. Kohaku squealed delightedly. Souta laughed, but then he said.  
  
"I would be surprised if she didn't. After all, she's your *friend*! That's why I brought these along with me." That was when Kagome realized it. Souta was bringing a banquet of flowers with him! How sweet! This caused Kagome to wonder how he can be an angel one time and a devil on another (A/N EXACTLY like my brother! Ugh!)  
  
~*~*~*~* 30 minutes later *~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked through the back door which was guarded heavily by the security.  
  
"Stop, miss. Who are you? Who gives you the permission to enter through here?" one of them barked rudely at Kagome. The other was eyeing Souta and Kohaku dangerously. Kagome scowled.  
  
"In case you don't know, I am Rin's friend." Kagome said confidently. The security leaned in closer to look at her, and his eyes widened when he realized who the girl in front of him was.  
  
"Miss Higurashi?" He asked. Kagome frowned. She should have did this in the first place. She took a slip of paper from her purse and shoved it to the security.  
  
"That's Rin's personal invitation for me. Satisfied?" the raven-haired girl said, annoyed. The security quickly took a bow, muttered their apologies, and opened the door for her and the kids (Souta and Kohaku ^_^).  
  
The moment they were in, Souta and Kohaku's eyes darted here and there, surprised with how busy everything was. Kagome, however, ignored everything and started to look for her friends. Just when she was about to turn around, somebody called her.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked back to found Sango running towards her. She smiled and asked where Rin was.  
  
"Over there, doing the last minute warming up." Sango said. She walked to the place where Rin was, Kagome and the kids following her. Meanwhile, Sango looked back and almost choked when she saw what Souta and Kohaku was wearing.  
  
"Kohaku! Wow! You actually was able to wear a SUIT!" Sango said. Kohaku frowned.  
  
"What does THAT suppose to mean?" he asked. Sango laughed. Kagome laughed together with them, that was, until somebody bumped into her.  
  
"Ouch...." she muttered as she landed on the ground. The person she had bumped into frowned.  
  
"You okay there?" Kagome opened her eyes. Inu Yasha was standing in front of her, holding his hand to help her stand up.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked, surprised, pulling Kagome upwards.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" she said, and quickly noticed how hot he was. She quickly blushed. Inu Yasha was also speechless when he took notice of Kagome.  
  
'She looked really, really pretty.' He told himself, 'but then again, when was she ever NOT pretty?' Inu Yasha scolded himself when he noticed what he had just said in side his head.  
  
"So... uhm.. is Rin ready yet?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah. Wanna go see her?" Inu Yasha asked absent mindedly, as he motioned so that Kagome would follow him. His eyes then landed on the two young guys behind her. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Oh.. let me introduce you. This is Kohaku, Sango's little brother plus my cousin." The actress pointed at the black haired boy, who gave a small smile and bowed down. "And the other one..." Kagome said as she pulled Souta closer towards her, "is Souta, my younger brother."  
  
Inu Yasha's eyebrows raised immediately.  
  
"This is the same brother you talked to me about when we met on that studio?" He asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"That's him." Kagome said as she playfully pinched Souta on the back. Souta gave her a look and his sister replied with laughter. Kohaku was trailing behind them, taking everything that was happening around him.  
  
For Kagome, these things were all a daily routine. She glanced boredly for any signs of Rin. Inu Yasha and Souta was having a conversation, in which Souta looked as if he was talking to some sort of a hero. Finally, Kagome spotted her friend.  
  
"Rin!" she exclaimed as she rushed over towards the singer. Rin looked up from her lyrics and beamed the moment she saw who had called her. Sesshoumaru was right beside her.  
  
"Kagome! I'm so glad to see you here!" Rin said as they immediately engaged a conversation. Souta and Kohaku meekly approached them. Kagome noticed this and she grinned.  
  
"Hey, Rin, remember you told me you want to meet my brother? Well, here he is! This is Souta, and this is Kohaku, my cousin." The two kids tried to smile but they were having a hard time, probably because their jaws were wide open at the sight of Rin, one of the most famous singer of the time, and Sesshoumaru, who was practically a legendary actor.  
  
Rin squealed happily.  
  
"Ooooh, they are *so* cute." She said as she leaned down to talk to both Souta and Kohaku. Souta immediately blushed deep red as he shoved Rin the bouquet of flowers he had brought along. Rin's eyebrows raised.  
  
"For me?" she asked. Souta and Kohaku nodded. Rin laughed.  
  
"Aaaaaw, that is so sweet of you!" she said as she hugged the two kids at once. Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Sesshoumaru all laughed.  
  
(A/N = I really SHOULD have end it there, but I wanna put a music here. AND I'm in the mood to write. I don't know why. Heck, what am I doing?!?!?! On with the story!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~* Rin's Concert *~*~*~*~  
  
Rin walked confidently to the center of the stage, exhausted yet happy at the same time. She was smiling brightly. Her concert had almost ended, and it, so far, it had been smooth. There was only one more song to go. She reached up for her microphone and started to speak,  
  
"How are you all doing tonight?!?!?!"  
  
The crowd cheered, answering her. Rin pretended that she couldn't hear them.  
  
"What was that??? I could hardly hear a thing. How are you all doing tonight?!?!?!" she shouted once again. This time, the crowd was cheering so loud that the whole stage must have vibrated. Rin's smile widened.  
  
"I wish we could continue on with the concert, but, sadly, we need to close sooner or later." She started to say. The crowd boo-ed. She laughed. "It's okay. I promise all of you, I'll be back soon. So you all better watch out for my new release, deal?" she asked, making a gorgeous wink at the last word.  
  
The audience erupted with agreements immediately. Rin smiled, more to herself than to her audience.  
  
"I just have one more song to give all of you special people tonight. But before I start, I want to ask you all something. How many of you had fallen in love?!?!?!?"  
  
The shouts and shrieks were all mixed up, making the answer unhearable. Rin, however, was satisfied.  
  
"It seems that most of you had. Well, that how I'm feeling right now. I'm in love." Rin said, as her eyes, without her conscious, landed on a certain guy, who was also looking at her with an extreme amount of love.  
  
The crowd 'ooooh-ed' and 'aaaaah-ed' at her. Rin smiled for the hundredth time that night.  
  
"And I dedicate this song especially for him. I really want to thank him for being my best friend, my shelter, my shield, and my comfort. I want to thank him for always being there for me, for lending me a shoulder to cry, sparkling concerns every unexpected moment, and best of all, giving me love. I would like you to know," Rin's eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's, who was smiling so wide it was almost unrecognizable, "that I truly, deeply love you!!!"  
  
The crowd roared with excitement. All of them knew that Rin was talking about Sesshoumaru. All of them agreed that they are the best couple there was.  
  
"So.. without anymore ado, here's my song for you!"  
  
*The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart*  
  
*Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl*  
  
*The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about  
love*  
  
*But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated*  
  
*I start thinking about it, I almost forgot what it was like*  
  
*To know what it feels right*  
  
*Cause with you*  
  
*I can let my hair down*  
  
*I can say anything crazy*  
  
*I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground*  
  
*With nothing but a T-shirt on*  
  
*I never felt so beautiful*  
  
*Baby as I do now*  
  
*Now that I'm with you*  
  
*With you, with you, with you*  
  
*Now that I'm with you*  
  
*You speak and it's like a song*  
  
*And just like that all my walls come down*  
  
*It's like a private joke just meant for us to know*  
  
*I relate to you naturally*  
  
*Everybody else just fades away*  
  
*Sometimes it's hard to breathe*  
  
*Just knowing you found me*  
  
*Cuz I'm start thinking about it, I almost forgot what it was like*  
  
*To know what it feels right*  
  
*Cause with you*  
  
*I can let my hair down*  
  
*I can say anything crazy*  
  
*I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground*  
  
*With nothing but a T-shirt on*  
  
*I never felt so beautiful*  
  
*Baby as I do now*  
  
*Now that I'm with you*  
  
*With you*  
  
*Come and take me*  
  
*Love you save me*  
  
*Like nobody else*  
  
*Now I can be myself*  
  
*With you*  
  
*With you*  
  
*I can let my hair down*  
  
*I can say anything crazy*  
  
*I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground*  
  
*With nothing but a T-shirt on*  
  
*I never felt so beautiful*  
  
*Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)*  
  
*Now that I'm with you...*  
  
As the song reached its conclusion, Rin's smile widened. Through out her whole song, her eyes locked together with Sesshoumaru's. The two of them found it impossible to let go off each others gaze.  
  
And at that exact moment, one single thought reached Sesshoumaru's mind.  
  
'I will propose her.... soon...'  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
Muallow people!!! Muahuahauaa.... uhm.. what's that? You asked me what's the purpose of this chapter?!?!?! ... *hmm, thinking haaaaaaard*... I HAVE NO IDEA! MUAHAUAHA! And it's super duper, freaking loooong (at least for ME). I am just in the mood to write. I don't know why.  
  
Oh well. So you know now know about Naraku... Souta and Kohaku were also introduce. And Sesshoumaru's going to propose to Rin soon. Don't know when though... Muehuehue.  
  
Omg... VALENTINE'S IS COMING! In other words.. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! Uhm. some of you who don't know yet, February 14 is my b'day!!! Give me reviews for PRESENTS!  
  
Oh, and before I forget. Yes, Sesshomaru is OOC (in case some of you didn't realize that). .... BLAH BLAH BLAH.. DOODLE DOODLE DOODLE.  
  
~_______~; what am I doing?!?!?  
  
Oh well.... here goes for the reviewers!!! Love ya!!! REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~* Special Thanks *~*~*~*~  
  
Amped = Normally I wouldn't reply to an anonymous reviewer, but.. yours were just so interesting. Brian White... that's my best friend's name!!! And... yes, I DO live in California. Omg.. this is so kewl!!!  
  
Neogirl = It really DID surprised me how, actually, so many people voted #1 for Kikyo.. do people hate her that much!?!?!? Huehuehue =D  
  
Inuyddam = You are a really special reviewer for me! I don't know why. But I'm really happy whenever you reviewed, to whichever story. Wow... I really appreciate your time for reading it and reviewing!!! ^_____________^;  
  
Anime-babe21 = It really DID surprised me how, actually, so many people voted #1 for Kikyo.. do people hate her that much!?!?!? Huehuehue =D Oh well.. I never really thought about making ANOTHER fic.. muahauahua. Takes a lot of time, y'know?!?!?!  
  
Lil-Moe = I dunno WHY I like Britney Spears. I usually am not the type to like gurls like her. Oh well.. probably coz of my friends?!?!?! I dunno. Muahuahaua  
  
Moon Goddess101 = Well, I updated!!! Hope you wouldn't be bored anymore, ne?!?!?! ^__________^;  
  
Fluffy-Maru-Kouga-Chan = Yeah. Kikyo could sometimes be a pain in the a$*. Muahuahaua! Well, even though an update took a lot of time, here it is!!! =p.  
  
Sequel x Kira Yamato = Ooooh, did you enjoy the trip yesterday!?!??! Muahahaa, I did!!!!  
  
DatChicAnna = I'm REAL sorry. But if you would just take a peak at my reviews, about 95% said to make Kikyo a bi**h. Oh well... guess I have to =( sowwieeee  
  
Angelmoon14 = Oh well.. I'll try to make Kikyo #2. Lol, that sounded so weird. Nevermind.. anyways..... yeah, I guess everybody IS popular =p.  
  
AmayaSaria = Inu will DEFINITELY break up with Kikyo. He is meant to be with KAGOME!!!!  
  
Cisne = You know what? Thanks for taking the time to make the name 'Tanaka Productions'. I think it's AWESOME. I'll use it. Thanks =p  
  
VioletRose4 = Hahahaha, I guess sooooooooooo.. but Kikyo's okay sometimes.  
  
PHEW! THAT'S IT FOR NOW!!!  
  
SEE YOU ALL LATER!!! LOVE YA!!!  
  
~Shin =D 


	5. The Signs of Chaos from New York City

## BROADWAY TROUBLES ##  
  
~*~*~*~* DISCLAIMER ** I don't own Inu Yasha.... But I will eventually (laughs evilly)  
  
~*~*~*~* SCENE #5 = The Signs of Chaos from New York City  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny day at Los Angeles. A particular girl however, specifically an artist, sighed deeply as she gazed down the window. She would give almost anything at the moment to just get out of the torture she was in right now and started driving peacefully around the city. That, however, was impossible. For one thing, it would be a miracle if she could just walk around the city without getting spotted, and second....  
  
"Kagome! Are you paying attention?" came the sudden strict voice from Sesshoumaru. Kagome's eyes immediately transferred back to her director as she pretended to look innocent. She cleared her throat before speaking.  
  
"Well, yes! Of course I'm listening Sesshoumaru!" she said innocently. Too innocently. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Then care to repeat the little statement I just made?"  
  
Kagome frowned. Last she heard, Sesshoumaru was talking about who their designer for 'Broadway Troubles' was. And, that, was about thirty minutes ago.  
  
"Uhm....." she began to say, but then stopped. She had absolutely no clue what Sesshoumaru had been lecturing about! Seeing that Kagome had NOT been listening, Sesshoumaru frowned.  
  
"Kagome, I was telling the whole crew that the setting for 'Broadway Troubles' will be in New York." Kagome's mouth turned into the shape of an 'O'. Sesshoumaru, seeing that he had somehow managed to grab Kagome's attention again, continued with his little speech.  
  
"So, as I was saying before someone dozed off in front of me....." Kagome flinched, but Sesshoumaru continued, "we will be leaving for New York tomorrow at 11 a.m. Therefore....."  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome shouted before she could stop herself. Sesshoumaru frowned as he, once again, shifted his icy gaze on his main character.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tomorrow?" Kagome shouted once again, the shock still registering inside her head.  
  
"Yes, I think I made it clear. We are going to New York City tomorrow at 11 o'clock sharp." Sesshoumaru said firmly, then he turned his attention back to the rest of the crews.  
  
"I hope all of you will be ready. I think that will be all. You are all excused." Sesshoumaru said as he turned around and took out his cell-phone, leaving Kagome speechless.  
  
She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulders. She turned her head around and saw none other than Sango. Sango smiled.  
  
"I see that my cousin is off to la-la land again, huh?" she smirked at Kagome's frown.  
  
"Well, excuse me! But I am very aware that hearing a nonstop speech for something you heard for almost a hundred times already is a boring routine!" Kagome snapped. Sango laughed.  
  
"Well, Kag. At least you're done with the rehearsals for today. Now all you have to do is pack up for New York tomorrow." Sango said as she began to walk towards the exit. This time, Kagome smiled.  
  
"You mean, YOU pack, while I sleep, right?" Sango gave a dry laugh. Kagome's such a lazy butt.  
  
~*~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're going to spend the trip to New York sitting together with Miroku?" Kagome repeated, boredly examining her nails. Sango nodded apologetically. The whole 'Broadway Troubles' crew was waiting patiently to board the airplane.  
  
"I know this has been happening a lot lately, you know, me going out abruptly with Miroku. But I hope you'll understand..." Kagome looked up from her nails and shrugged.  
  
"It's okay, really, Sango. It's no big deal. I will probably sleep the whole trip going there, so what's the point of having someone sit beside me? Go and have 'fun' with Miroku." Kagome said, smirking at the word fun. Sango frowned, as if saying 'what the heck do you mean by saying that?'  
  
Kagome laughed and was just about to say something when she was interrupted by Miroku, who was shouting his way towards Sango. Sango immediately muttered her quick 'see you-s' to Kagome and jumped straight into Miroku's arms. Kagome gave a small smile and shook her head from side to side.  
  
"I know how you feel." A voice suddenly interrupted her minds. Kagome looked up and saw none other than Inu Yasha. "It seems that your manager was kidnapped by mine, and mine was kidnapped by yours. This is getting on my nerves." He huffed and took a seat beside the bored Kagome. Kagome raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, but it's only natural. I mean, of course, now they can't take full concentration on working, which in this case, is helping us. Now they have their own life, and they need to spend time building it up." Kagome said positively. Inu Yasha humphed.  
  
"Feh. Whatever you say." He said. Kagome sighed and decided to stop the conversation. Just then, Sesshoumaru showed up, behind him was Rin, who had decided to come to New York just to see her boyfriend directing (A/N: aaawww, how sweet! Lol).  
  
"Okay people!" Sesshoumaru shouted, clapping his hands together. "We're going to board the plane now. Please make sure that everyone has whatever they brought with them. Let's go!!!" Sesshoumaru finished excitedly as he and Rin walked happily together towards the awaiting airplane.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily as she grabbed her purse and walked towards the glass door, Inu Yasha following right behind her. Then, suddenly, Inu Yasha's cell-phone went out, signaling him to pick it up. Hastily, the actor grabbed his cell and said,  
  
"Hello?" he paused a few seconds, the person on the other line must have greeted him in reply. After a few seconds, his eyebrows twitched together and he looked utterly confused and surprised at the same time.  
  
"Is this.... Kikyo?" he asked, stopping his movement from entering the airplane. Instinctively, Kagome stopped. Why? She didn't know. She just had this feeling that she MUST hear this conversation, even though it's a sin.  
  
Inu Yasha once again paused, waiting for Kikyo or whoever was on the other line to finish talking.  
  
"Hey Kikyo! Yeah, I've missed you too! I tried calling you everyday, but you seemed to never be on the other side of the line." He paused, but then continued again. "How are you? And where are you right now?"  
  
Inu Yasha dropped his bag on the floor as he waited for Kikyo to answer his questions. Kagome, however, was pretending she was looking for something on her seat.  
  
"What do you mean you're in the United States right now? How come you didn't contact me at all? I thought you were somewhere in Hawaii (A/N Lol. I know that Hawaii is part of the U.S. but you know what I'm talking about, right?)... or France probably..." Inu Yasha said, his face showing more confusion than before. Confusion... and shock.  
  
Kikyo must have said something that caused Inu Yasha to become even more confused than he was already.  
  
"You're in New York? Wow, I'm going there right now. So I guess we can finally meet again, huh?" Inu Yasha paused once again, waiting for Kikyo to answer him. Kagome's curiosity was killing her.  
  
"Okay, I get it. So you're busy? So when are you NOT busy? I'll be spending some time over there... so we could probably meet, at least a few times... we haven't seen each other for ages!" Inu Yasha said, half excited, half annoyed. Kagome noticed how Kikyo's unhearable words seemed to changed Inu Yasha's expressions.  
  
"What do you mean you'll move to Las Vegas TOMORROW? W.... Wait, Kikyo.... Why are you moving through all these places? Aren't you in a break or something? .... so.... so why do you have to travel so much?" Inu Yasha asked suspiciously. Not long after that however, Inu Yasha mumbled,  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that question to you. That was really my stupidity. Okay then, I got to go. I need to board the plane for New York." He paused, letting Kikyo reply him. Soon after that though,  
  
"Okay.... Sure. I'll try calling you later. But I guess you're too BUSY to pick it up." Inu Yasha said sarcastically. After a few more minutes, he finally ended the call by saying,  
  
"Yes, yes. I love you too Kikyo, with all my life. I missed you too much. Try to call me anytime you have free time, okay? Yes, yes... love you. Bye." And with that, Inu Yasha clicked the 'end' button and sighed as he closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome, who had finally decided it was safe to approach the guy, walked pass through him. Inu Yasha noticed her presence and shot his eyes open. Luckily, he didn't say anything towards Kagome. He only followed her.  
  
Upon reaching the seats, Kagome decided that she would take a window seat. She tried to make herself comfortable with her private, first-class airplane. Just when she was about to put the headphones and crank up some music to drift her off to dreamland, somebody called her name.  
  
"Kagome?" It was Sango. The actress turned her head.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I'm seating right over there." Sango said, pointing to her seat,. Beside her, Miroku was already sitting down. Kagome had to stand up in order to see where Sango was pointing at. When she managed to catch a glimpse of it, she nodded, telling her best friend that she understood.  
  
"Sure." She said simply. Sango nodded and went towards her seat. Kagome was just about to turn her head again when she spotted Inu Yasha, who was sitting right behind her. He looked...  
  
He looked sad.  
  
Kagome's curious mind raced inside her head. Part of her wanted to immediately ask Inu Yasha what's the problem (even know she had a very BIG idea of what the answer might be) and another part wanted her to mind her own business. Her curiosity soon took over her.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha. What's up?" She started casually. Inu Yasha immediately turned to look at Kagome and frowned.  
  
"What is it with you wench? Can't you stop bothering me for a while?" Kagome's mouth opened with protest, but none of them came out because she was interrupted by the movement of the plane. It was so sudden that not even Kagome's almost-perfect balance could support her. She landed with a loud 'THUMP' on the floor.  
  
"Ouch..." Kagome muttered, her brain still registering the sudden jolt of pain that rushed passed her body.  
  
"Are you alright?" A voice rang inside her head. Kagome opened her eyes slowly only to be met with a pair of concern-looking eyes. Eyes that belonged to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yes, of course I'm alright." Kagome said. She tried to stand up, but only landed once again on the floor. Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
"Here, let me help you." He reached out his hand and grabbed Kagome's. He pulled her gently, and Kagome, who seemed to have twisted her ankle, went straight into Inu Yasha's chest.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed immediately. Luckily they were the only ones sitting in the front, or else people would have already made such a racket it could break his eardrums. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Uhm... Okay, so can you sit down?" he asked as he gently placed Kagome on the chair beside his. Kagome flinched a little, but soon regained her composure. Inu Yasha took a seat beside her. She was just about to tell him to sit on another place when she thought better of it. Instead she furiously blamed the pilot.  
  
"Stupid pilot. He could have at least warned us before taking off!" she hissed. Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Uhm, unless you didn't notice, the pilot DID warned us. You must have been off to dreamland again, huh? You know, that seemed to be your hobby or something." Inu Yasha teased. Kagome frowned.  
  
"Well, it's not as if I'm not TRYING to pay attention, it's just that sometimes reality is soooo boring, you know? You can't tell me that you've never felt that way. I mean... well, you know what I mean." Kagome said, finding it hard to describe her meaning with ordinary words.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right." Inu Yasha said. Then silence flooded over the two of them. Soon, Kagome's curiosity took over her once again as she mustered all the courage she had before asking,  
  
"So... I didn't mean to listen to your conversation, but I just happen to hear.... Anyway, was that Kikyo you were talking to before we board the plane?" Kagome asked, taking great care for her words. Inu Yasha stiffened at Kagome's question. Before he could stop himself, he answered her.  
  
"Yes, that was Kikyo." Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Wow, that's nice. So how is she doing?" Kagome asked, realizing how noisy she must be. But she couldn't help it. She JUST NEEDS to know this.... why, she didn't know.  
  
"From the way she's speaking, I think she's doing great. I just figured out that she's currently in the United States, to be more specific, in New York." Kagome was just about to say how nice that was, but Inu Yasha wouldn't let her interrupt him. "But she's going to go to Las Vegas tomorrow. So I guess we have no time to see each other... again."  
  
Kagome noticed the different emotions reflected on Inu Yasha's face. It seemed that every time the young actor started talking about his girlfriend, he looked so... so lost.  
  
"Couldn't she have delayed the flight or something?" Kagome asked, "I mean... it's not as if she's working. She's taking a break right? So that means she could adjust her schedule as she pleases."  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged.  
  
"I tried talking to her about it, but she wouldn't give in. And there's no way for me to go Vegas just because I wanted to see her. I mean, I can't ditch work for a girlfriend, that's just not my thing."  
  
Kagome then stayed quiet. She felt that she had asked enough questions. She was just about to try to stand up when Inu Yasha said something.  
  
"I wonder what's the matter with her..."  
  
Kagome cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know. But probably... probably she just need some time on her own..."  
  
"She's been away for at least 2 months! Isn't that enough time to be 'alone'?" Inu Yasha asked, his anger suddenly flooding out. However, he was very aware of what he was telling Kagome. He knew he should have shut up and ends the conversation with one of his 'remarks', but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It seems as if something inside him urged him to tell Kagome the story, to tell Kagome his problems. He tried all his best to stop his blabbering mouth, but he couldn't.  
  
"Well," Kagome started slowly, observing the mentally fighting Inu Yasha. "I don't know what's the problem with Kikyo... I had never even had a real conversation with her. Maybe..." she then stopped. She had no idea what she was going to say, so she decided to just shut up. Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
"She changed a damn lot. Since that day...."  
  
"That day?" Questioned Kagome before she could even stop herself. The guy beside her nodded.  
  
"That day... when she met Naraku."  
  
Kagome's grip on her chair released instantly as her eyes widened with shock. Her mouth opened slightly due to the shocking surprise and she stared disbelievingly at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha closed his eyes.  
  
"It was a rainy Tuesday morning...." Inu Yasha began....  
  
~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Kikyo both walked happily towards a party hosted by some rich dude. Inu Yasha usually wouldn't give a damn about even attending such a party as these, but due to the pleas and the non-stop requests from his beloved Kikyo, he finally gave in. He didn't understand what Kikyo loved so much about going to some stupid, elegant parties.  
  
"Ooh, Inu Yasha!" squealed Kikyo. "Look at that lady's necklace! It's sooo beautiful..." Inu Yasha's eyes boredly scanned the whole landing until he spotted the lady Kikyo was talking about. Inu Yasha's eyes then caught a glimpse of the lady's amazingly sparkling diamond necklace, but he could really care less.  
  
"Yeah." He started, trying to sound as eager about the necklace as Kikyo was. "It's really beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Kikyo didn't reply him, she just eyed the lady with pure envy. Then she shrugged and waved her polished hand.  
  
"Oh, whatever. I bet it's fake anyway." She said as she started walking again. Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
'How can Kikyo changed her mind as fast as she just did?' Inu Yasha asked himself. But he shoved his thought away as he followed his girlfriend into some random area.  
  
"So Kikyo..." Inu Yasha said, trying to start a conversation. "how long are you planning to stay in this party?" Kikyo turned her head and looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Inu Yasha. This seem to be such a beautiful party, don't you think? Look, there's even Julia Roberts! (A/N I just have to put a real artist there, don't I?). This is such an awesome party!" Kikyo squealed once again. Inu Yasha only shrugged in defeat. His cell-phone then decided to ring, causing him to grabbed it and say,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Inu Yasha? Where are you?" came the familiar voice from Miroku. Inu Yasha smiled gladly. Miroku always know when to call, didn't he? Kikyo eyed Inu Yasha suspiciously when he suddenly smiled.  
  
"Who's that, Inu Yasha?" she asked. Inu Yasha mouthed 'Miroku'. In response, Kikyo huffed and stomped away. Inu Yasha once again shrugged at the weird behavior of his girlfriend as he returned his attention back at his pal.  
  
"I'm in this stupid party together with Kikyo." He said, carefully adjusting his volume.  
  
"Kikyo? Again?" Miroku asked in disbelief. Inu Yasha frowned.  
  
"What do you mean 'again'?" The actor heard his assistant sigh.  
  
"I don't know, Inu Yasha. But don't you think you've become too attached to Kikyo lately? Every time I call you and ask you where you are, your answer will always be 'with Kikyo'. Forgive me for saying this buddy, but you even ditched some of your work just to accompany her to... oh, I don't know... wherever she wanted to go." Miroku said, voicing his dislike towards Kikyo. Inu Yasha once again frowned.  
  
"She needs my company Miroku." He answered.  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked. "She's not a little girl, Inu Yasha. She's a completely independent woman. I'm even surprised you're in some stupid party right now..."  
  
"Why?" Inu Yasha interrupted. Miroku took a deep breath.  
  
"Because, Inu Yasha, if you haven't realized yet, you had just ditched another one of your special interviews!" Miroku suddenly shouted. Inu Yasha flinched.  
  
'Shit. I forgot about that... again. No wonder Miroku seemed so pissed off.' Inu Yasha cursed inside his head.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Miroku. Guess I totally forgot about that..."  
  
"Because all you remember about was to accompany that girl of yours." Miroku interrupted sarcastically. Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Don't say that about Kikyo." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just don't know what you're doing to your career Inu Yasha. Ever since you met Kikyo, you have ditched 5 interviews, delayed uncountable amount of photo-shots, cancelled a movie contract... it just doesn't seem right, don't you think?" Miroku said.  
  
Deep down, Inu Yasha knew that his best friend was telling the truth. But he just couldn't let go of Kikyo. He did try... to at least have some concentration on his career, but all he could think about was Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, and Kikyo. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Okay, so what do you want me to do right now? Is it still possible for me to have the interview now?"  
  
"Well, I can try talking to them..." Miroku started.  
  
"Okay... then I'll go there. Where are you right now?" Miroku gave Inu Yasha the place and then they ended the conversation. Inu Yasha started to look for Kikyo. It wasn't very hard, really, for Kikyo was squealing at the top of her lungs.  
  
When Inu Yasha had finally reached Kikyo, he was surprised to see that his girlfriend was talking to a guy he totally hated, Naraku.  
  
"Hey, Kikyo." Inu Yasha greeted, trying to say it as casually as possible. Both Kikyo and Naraku's head shot up at the interruption.  
  
"Oh, hey Inu Yasha! Done talking to Miroku I see." Kikyo said. Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
"Listen Kikyo. We have to go. I guess I forgot that I have an interview today..." but Kikyo interrupted him.  
  
"Oh, I figured you have to go soon. So I asked Naraku here..." Kikyo leaned closer towards the director. "if he could take me home. And he said yes. So... you can go whenever you wanted Inu Yasha." Kikyo said casually. She then shifted her attention back to Naraku and they both continued on the conversation they had left behind.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu Yasha stood there in shock at Kikyo's behavior. After a few minutes, he finally shrugged to himself and walked away angrily towards his car.  
  
Since that day, all he could remember was Kikyo getting closer and closer with Naraku. So close that sometimes Kikyo would even go out together with Naraku and left Inu Yasha behind. Inu Yasha tried to reason with himself with his girlfriend's odd behavior, but every comforting thoughts he tried to make, always ended up making him even more upset.  
  
Soon after that, Kikyo informed him that she needed a long break from 'everything'.  
  
"You mean you're going somewhere without me?" Inu Yasha asked with disbelief.  
  
"Come on Inu Yasha." Kikyo said, her tone different from then one she had used before she met Naraku. "I'll just be going for a few weeks. It's not as if we'll never see each other again."  
  
"Where are you going?" Inu Yasha asked again. Kikyo shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea. I'm thinking of somewhere peaceful though... to spend sometime alone."  
  
"You're going alone, right? And you're going to be back soon right?" Questioned Inu Yasha. He was making sure whether Naraku has something to do with this.  
  
"Yes and yes, Inu Yasha." Kikyo answered, annoyed. "I have my own life, you know. I don't need you to watch over me for 24/7." Inu Yasha ignored her and shot her another question.  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Oh, in another three days." Kikyo replied casually.  
  
"THREE DAYS?!?!?!" Inu Yasha shouted, repeating what she had say. Kikyo nodded.  
  
"Hey, it's no biggy, Inu baby. Now... where do you want to go?" But Inu Yasha wasn't listening. Kikyo only informed him of her leaving when it was only 3 more days away. He felt left out, ditched. He felt... betrayed.  
  
Since then on, he knew something was wrong with Kikyo. Something... but he didn't know what it was...  
  
~*~*~*~* End Of Flashback *~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha ended the story. Kagome was listening intently, looking so shocked and surprised as if she had been stroked by a lightening bolt. Inu Yasha soon felt uneasy with Kagome's reaction.  
  
"Hey, what's with the look?" He asked, breaking the silence. Kagome blinked once, twice... all movement seemed to disappear from her. Inu Yasha then waved his hand in front of her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Yo, Kagome. What's the matter?" he tried asking her once again. This time, Kagome's head shot up as she looked shockingly at Inu Yasha, who backed up with surprise.  
  
"I can't believe he did that!!!" Kagome shouted before she could stop herself. Inu Yasha's eyebrows raised immediately.  
  
"He? Did what? Who are you talking about?" Inu Yasha asked, feeling rather hurt. So all those stories he had told Kagome... she wasn't even feeling sorry for him?  
  
Kagome, meanwhile, was still in her own world of daze. Inside her head were the words...  
  
'Naraku... so he was two-timing me with Kikyo all that time? No wonder... no wonder he seemed to suddenly disappear after that party... no wonder... so the answer was Kikyo... Kikyo was the one who took Naraku's heart away... Kikyo... Kikyo... Kikyo who happened to be Inu Yasha's girlfriend... Kikyo whom I had happened to admired before... Kikyo... it was Kikyo... and that stupid bastard Naraku...'  
  
"Hey, Kagome!!!" Inu Yasha shouted, shaking her roughly. It was then that Kagome returned back to reality.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Inu Yasha asked, calming down. Kagome took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was lost in my own thoughts."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that." Inu Yasha said. Kagome then closed her eyes, her mind was still mixed up with different emotions. Inu Yasha was overrun with his curiosity.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked. Kagome took a deep breath.  
  
"I can't believe he did that to me..." she muttered.  
  
"Who did what to you?" Inu Yasha asked again. Kagome opened her eyes and stared at Inu Yasha. Should she tell him? She took a deep breath.  
  
"Naraku. I can't believe he two-timed me." Inu Yasha's mouth dropped mentally. The memory then came back to him as fast as lightning. Yes, Naraku and Kagome was once a couple! How stupid of him to tell that story to Kagome... he suddenly felt guilty...  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you this..." he began. But Kagome shook her head, telling him he was wrong.  
  
"Naw, I'm grateful you told me." was all she managed to say. Then she closed her eyes and remained quiet until the rest of the trip.  
  
~*~*~*~* New York *~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku were both walking out of the airport. They were one of the first to come out due to the fact that their luggage contained only one bag each. Sango took a deep breath.  
  
"Wow, it feels nice to be back here after so many years." She said, observing the busy streets of New York City. Miroku smiled.  
  
"New York City... this will be fun." He said. Sango nodded in approval. She was just about to say something when she spotted something that caught her eye. That 'something' was...  
  
Sango gasped. She rubbed her eyes to made sure her eyes weren't making tricks. Miroku was watching her, confused.  
  
The girl then suddenly looked around her and asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Miroku! Where's Kagome?" Miroku just looked at her, utterly confused. Sango ignored his look and questioned him again, "Miroku! Where's Kagome?!?!?!"  
  
Miroku could tell easily that his girlfriend was freaking out. His eyes follow her gaze and what he saw took the living day light out of him. He then, following Sango's footsteps, turned around and began to search for Inu Yasha.  
  
The two youngsters soon spotted their best friends and hurried over.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
Both Miroku and Sango shouted together. The two actors looked at their managers.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku. Sango immediately shouted,  
  
"We need to get out of here. Fast!" she added. Kagome looked confusedly at her. Inu Yasha eyed Miroku suspiciously.  
  
"What's up Miroku?"  
  
"Just as Sango had said, we need to get out of here... fast!"  
  
"Why?" chorused Kagome and Inu Yasha together. With this question, both Sango and Miroku gulped.  
  
'Why'? They hadn't thought of an answer for that question. While the two of them were pondering for an answer, Inu Yasha looked ahead of them. What he saw made his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Kagome looked up and followed Inu Yasha's gaze. Her reaction was almost the same as his.  
  
Sango and Miroku both realized what had happened. They flipped their head and groaned. Kagome and Inu Yasha had seen them.  
  
They had seen Kikyo and Naraku walking together...  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~  
  
WAAAA! KILL ME FOR UPDATING SO SLOW AND HAVING A CLIFFY OVER THERE! Lol...  
  
Okay... at least I updated! Lol... if you guys read my other story 'When Angels Cry'... you would know WHY I updated so slow. So please FORGIVE ME!!!  
  
Uhm... what else? Yeah... so the purpose of this chapter was to introduce Inu Yasha's relations with Kikyo. On the next chapter, it would PROBABLY be Kagome's with Naraku. It will have lots of twists in it... and at the same time... they're shooting for their movie! DUM DUM DUM DA DA DA DUM DUM DUM... lol... I can't wait to write the next chapter!.... Sadly, my classes MUST come first :(  
  
Okay... so since I wanna update this chapter ASAP... there will be no special thanks for the Reviewers today. Lol, I'm sooo sorry!!! . ... but you guys prefer an update more than anything right?  
  
But continue to give me more reviews please!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! And for those of you who don't review... SCREW YOU! Lol....  
  
Okay, until the next chapter.  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
~Shin 


	6. The Breakup, The Dog, And The Rap

**## BROADWAY TROUBLES ##**  
  
DISCLAIMER : Seriously, the only thing that totally ruin my day is saying this. I-don't-own-Inu-Yasha!!!  
  
SCENE # 6 = **The Breakup, The Dog, And The Rap  
**  
Sango is confused. Miroku is also confused. It was way passed midnight and the _'Broadway Troubles'_ crew had just managed to arrive at their destination, due to some unexpected troubles that had occur. The couple was standing, perplexed, at the lobby of their five-star hotel. Both stared blankly at each other, as if they had just seen each other for the first time. What made them confused was this:  
  
On the other side of the lobby was Inu Yasha. And guess what's with him? A puppy. A very cute, very cuddly puppy. Now, neither Miroku nor Sango knew how he managed to have such a charming dog. Let us now look at the other side of the lobby, where Kagome was now sitting down, her head moving steadily to the rhythm of the new CD player on her hands. The earphones are placed on her ears, the rap music blasting off so that people around her could hear the music.  
  
"Okay, this is _so_ not the Kagome I knew." Sango mumbled, looking at her.  
  
"And that is _so_ not the Inu Yasha I knew." Miroku mumbled back, looking at Inu Yasha.  
  
First of all, Inu Yasha was not the type of oh-I-love-animals-that-is-why-I- am-currently-playing-with-one! In fact, Inu Yasha despised animals (despite the fact that part of his name means dog -.-) and never in all his years with him, Miroku had ever seen his best friend playing with a dog.  
  
Now, Kagome. As far as Sango knew (and man, she knew a damn lot), Kagome never listens to rap music... wait, correction... Kagome _hated_ rap music. She always say that people who sing rap were only people who has no sense of art and has brain malfunctions (A/N I seriously meant no offense to people who love rap. I, myself, love rap music. So don't get it into your heart :P). And now, here she was, nodding her head enthusiastically to the beat.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat.  
  
"Ohmigod, please tell me I'm imagining things. Inu Yasha _did not_ let that little puppy licked his face!" Sango's eyes turned around and observed Inu Yasha. Sure enough, there he was. Laughing happily because the little puppy had just managed to make his whole face wet. Then, instinctively, she turned around and look at Kagome. She had to blinked a few times before she believed what she was seeing.  
  
Kagome had stood up and was dancing smoothly to the song. The only thing that made Sango glad was that there was almost no one in the lobby, or she would have made quite some performance there. Okay, something is _definitely_ wrong here. She cocked her eyebrows at Miroku, who sighed in response and went to Inu Yasha, while she went towards Kagome.  
  
"Okay Kag, what the hell _happened_ to you?" No answer. The only response she got was another twist of Kagome's hands. Sango rubbed her temple furiously, tried to count to 10, failed, and with a whack of her hand, she took the earphones away from her cousin. Kagome blinked at her as if Sango had suddenly grew another head.  
  
"Well, hello Sango. 'Sup?" Again, Sango rubbed her temples dangerously.  
  
"It's one in the morning, we're in a public area, and here you are dancing like some stupid person, listening to RAP music!" Sango almost shouted. No, she's not angry with Kagome, oh not at all, just... what's the word? ... oh yeah... giving her some _advises_. Kagome flinched at the volume Sango was making, but really, this was normal.  
  
"Hey, it's not as if anyone's here to see me dance. And what's the problem with rap?" Kagome added. Sango stared at her for a few seconds.  
  
"That is exactly the problem!"  
  
"What is?" Kagome asked stupidly.  
  
"You listening to rap!" Sango almost shrieked. Kagome suddenly grinned.  
  
"What? I just learned the beauty of it, you know?" she said. Sango's curiosity grew. Okay, this has _got_ to do with what happened today. Her eyes narrowed before she decided to ask her boss (so to speak) what had happened.  
  
Miroku stood in front of the unnoticing Inu Yasha. Miroku was staring, wide-eyed, at the actor in front of him. Inu Yasha had just spoke to the puppy. He had actually spoke to the creature he wouldn't look at just 24 hours ago! _Oookay_. Miroku took a deep breath before he sat down beside Inu Yasha and cleared his throat.  
  
"Dude, what the heck are you doing?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked up from his puppy and smirked at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, have you met Gisella? (A/N Don't look at me like that... that's my dog's name!) Don't you think she's the most gorgeous creature in the whole world?"  
  
Miroku's face twisted into an ugly look as if he had just swallowed a slug. This is NOT Inu Yasha. Definitely NOT Inu Yasha. If Inu Yasha had noticed Miroku's look, he must have ignored it, because he returned back to Gisella and played with her once more.  
  
"Inu Yasha... did something happen to you? I mean..."  
  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha asked stupidly, putting his attention back to Miroku again.  
  
"You... err... never played with dogs before..." Miroku said, trying to speak patiently instead of freaking out right there (he had a strong, strong, STRONG desire to do that).  
  
"Oh, people change." Inu Yasha answered simply.  
  
_'Yeah, but not you!'_ Miroku thought in response. Instead of showing his thoughts, however, he once again cleared his throat.  
  
"Something did happened today. Besides, you disappeared the moment you and Kagome-sama saw Kikyo and Naraku together." Miroku commented. He didn't hesitate to say Kikyo in front of Inu Yasha. He found it rather stupid for Inu Yasha to still even have any feelings for the damn girl.  
  
Inu Yasha, unlike what Miroku had expected, didn't even flinch at the sound of Kikyo's name, which was another thing that was not usual.  
  
"Maybe I should tell you what happened." Inu Yasha said as he put Gisella on the floor gently and grabbed the keys some crewmembers were handing out. "But once we started unloading."  
  
Miroku's eyebrow raised with curiosity. His eyes went straight towards Sango who had just sighed with anxiety. He walked straight at her.  
  
"So any explanation from Kagome-sama?" he asked her. Sango sighed heavily.  
  
"I wish. She said she's going to tell me everything after we unload our stuffs. Then she went back to that rap music of hers." She said furiously. Miroku reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"What about Inu Yasha?" she asked. This time, Miroku sighed.  
  
"Exactly like Kagome-sama. I think something happened the moment they were chasing after Kikyo and that stupid bastard Naraku."  
  
** LATER ON IN MIROKU'S ROOM**   
  
So the whole gang had practically met in Miroku's room. Miroku had insisted Inu Yasha that something truly was wrong with him while Sango had just said that something is not right with Kagome, period. Both Inu Yasha and Kagome had complained about the time (it was currently 2:48 a.m.) but Sango and Miroku had both reasoned that tomorrow was a day off and that they could wake up late.  
  
"So what do you guys want to know?" Kagome asked, yawning heavily.  
  
"What happened?" Both Sango and Miroku asked at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean, _'what happened'_?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Duh. Kikyo and Naraku." Miroku said. These names unaffected Inu Yasha, but Kagome cast a downward glance. Sango noticed this and whacked Miroku.  
  
"Okay. So I'll tell you guys what happened." Inu Yasha started.  
  
**FLASHBACK**   
  
Inu Yasha saw Kikyo, clinging on to Naraku's hand tightly... the way she used to do with him. He felt angry, furious... _betrayed_. How dare she, that bitch, did this to him?!?!?! After all he did for her. After all those _sacrifices_ and stupid things he did for her. Ooh, he's going to let some anger out, trust me. He quickly rushed after her, trying to keep a cool face... which he failed miserably.  
  
Kagome saw Naraku, caressing Kikyo's hair tenderly (A/N Trust me, _'tenderly'_ is not the word!!!) as if in slow motion. Sure, she said she had forgotten about him. But, no. Deep down, she's not even ready yet to accept the fact that they broke up already. It's quite ironic, really, since she normally wouldn't even give a second glance at bastards like that. But Naraku... he's different. He seemed to have this effect on her. Some stupid, idiotic effect that Kagome had tried for years to get over.  
  
So, out of the sadness, grief, and anger, she followed Naraku and Kikyo. She knew that she should not even have looked at them, but she couldn't help it. And besides, she needed some explanation from that bastard Naraku. How she's going to get it out of him... she didn't know. All that mattered now was to talk to him.  
  
So Kagome went together with Inu Yasha. The two of them, however, barely noticed the other's presence. They walked stiffly and furiously towards the unsuspecting bastard-like couple. Inu Yasha reached them first and he immediately grabbed Kikyo's wrist and turned her so she was facing him.  
  
Her eyes widened at the sight of her supposed-to-be-boyfriend. She quickly jumped from Naraku's hand and she cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. Her eyes flew towards Kagome who was having a staring contest with Naraku and then she cleared her throat.  
  
"Why, Inu Yasha... I'm surprised to see you here!" She squeaked. Inu Yasha only growled.  
  
Naraku had turned around, following Kikyo. He had given Inu Yasha a shock look before his instinct told him to look behind him. What he saw made him choke... not with surprise... but with _humor_. There she was, the girl he used to call his love. Well, he never meant that, but it was a fun thing to do when he broke up with her... seeing her in tears and all. (A/N DAMN BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM SOON!)  
  
Kagome was speechless. When was the last time she had looked at those deep, black eyes of his? She wasn't sure of how she was feeling. A twisted, painful, but angry feeling rushed through her heart as she stared at him. She didn't even hear Inu Yasha's response towards Kikyo's.  
  
"Yeah, you should be. I mean, who'd ever thought you would meet your boyfriend when you're having an affair, huh?" he said sarcastically. Kikyo's face turned red, despite the heavy makeup she put on.  
  
"An affair?" she laughed squeakily. "Oh nooo. What are you talking about? I just met Naraku by coincidence."  
  
"Oh yeah sure. Then what was the clinging on about?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Clinging? Seriously, Inu Yasha, what are you talking about?" Kikyo laughed her fake laugh. Then she tried to hug Inu Yasha, but he backed away before she could even get near him.  
  
"Kikyo..." his voice suddenly turned very serious. Kikyo knew that tone well. When Inu Yasha had this tone, he meant business... _serious_ business. So she ceased her 'innocent' game and instead looked at him, trying to smile.  
  
"I don't know what happened to you. I mean, first you met _Naraku_." Inu Yasha put a great distaste on that name and he looked up at Naraku, who was looking at Kagome. But he couldn't care less. "And then all these stuffs happened." Kikyo put her acting experience into action in a flash.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." she cooed. "I'm sorry. I was really stressed. I thought that a vacation would do me good... and I was thinking of going home... really." She said, battling her eyelashes at him. If Inu Yasha had been a fool, he might have believe her. But Inu Yasha was _not_ a fool.  
  
"Then whatever happened to the trip to Las Vegas or Hawaii or whatever?" Inu Yasha snapped. Kikyo saw the mistake she had made and quickly changed the topic.  
  
"Well Inu Yasha. I was just about to ask you the same question. Why are you here together with... uhm... _Higurashi_?" Kikyo asked, looking straight at Kagome, who was still at a staring contest with Naraku. That was when Inu Yasha had really (I mean, really) realized that Kagome was standing beside him.  
  
The young actor was just about to say something rude towards Kagome, but when he saw her expressions, his mouth immediately shut. Sure, there was this clear anger and furious glare in her eyes, but there was definitely something more than that. _Sadness_. It shocked Inu Yasha greatly when he noticed the hidden grief and longing inside her usually cheerful eyes. Anyone who looked deeply enough could see that she was holding back tears.  
  
Inu Yasha was just about to reached out and hug her (it's not everyday that he thinks like that... but at the moment, he's just not himself, okay?) when he suddenly remembered his situation. He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome just happened to be another victim of that new _boyfriend_ of yours." With these words, Kikyo realized where this conversation was going.  
  
"W... Wait a minute Inu Yasha. You're not saying that you want to... want to..."  
  
"Want to what?" Inu Yasha snapped. "End this never-going-anywhere- relationship? Hell, actually, that's a good idea. Yeah, I should do that." Inu Yasha said sarcastically. Then he added with such calmness that it even dragged Kagome's attention. "Kikyo, let's break up."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped mentally. Inu Yasha did NOT say that. I mean, come on. Breaking up with Kikyo? Inu Yasha who, a few hours ago, were looking so upset just because Kikyo wouldn't tell him where she is? And now he's breaking up with her? No way in hell!  
  
Kikyo must also have a hard time believing what she had just heard. Inu Yasha, her lovesick puppy, someone who was basically _addicted_ to her... just said that he wanted to end their relationship? This is SO not happening...  
  
Stammering and stuttering (lolz, isn't that like the same thing?), Kikyo tried to 'make some sense' towards Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha... baby... you know you don't mean that. You're just saying that out of wrath. Okay, fine... I apologize because I guess I did kind'a get too close with... uhm... Naraku..." saying this, Kikyo's eyes glanced at Naraku, who smirked and looked away. "But, that truly didn't mean anything! You know that I cannot live without you, Inu Baby. Will you please forgive me?"  
  
Inu Yasha was silent for a few moments. Kagome stared hard at him, not sure exactly what to think. Honestly, if she was forced to bet what Inu Yasha's answer would be, she would bet her money on Inu Yasha accepting Kikyo's apology. That just proved she was really, really surprised when Inu Yasha did _not._  
  
"Naw, I don't think I can believe you this time, Kikyo. I mean, everybody knows how good of an actress you are, and yes, that is a compliment, and probably the last compliment you'll ever receive from me." stated Inu Yasha calmly. Both Kagome and Kikyo's shocked faces seemed oblivious to him, because he continued with that same tone,  
  
"And besides, I don't think I have anymore special feelings for you. I don't know... but I think I might have _fallen for someone new_." For a split of second, his eyes darted towards Kagome, but it could just have been an imagination, because then, his eyes had stared back at Kikyo with disgust.  
  
Kikyo's reacted with her mouth hanging open while her eyes stared unbelievingly at Inu Yasha. All the while, searching for the possible doubt inside his eyes. Unfortunately, she found none, which could only mean one thing..._ he's not lying_. At that exact moment, one single thought went through her brain:

**_Who the hell dared to steal my Inu Yasha away from me when I was gone?  
_**  
Naraku, who had been emotionless as ever since the whole incident, suddenly smirk. Nobody noticed this however, and he was lucky. It seemed as if he had realized something... like the fact that Inu Yasha had glanced at Kagome the moment he had said he had fallen for someone new. His smirk only widened at the new plot he had in mind.  
  
Kagome's reaction was close to Kikyo, except that she was full of shock instead of full of anger. Inu Yasha, who seemed to have finally realized Kagome's unbelieving stare at him, only smirk.  
  
"You want to close that mouth of yours, before a fly decided to come in and destroy your whole throat. I thought singers care a lot about those things." He teased. Immediately, Kagome closed her mouth and blushed.  
  
Kikyo, who was still covered with shock didn't see the whole scene. Naraku, however did, and his smirk tripled in size (lol, that is scary!). Finally, after what seemed like ages, Kikyo stomped her feet and turned around and quickly disappeared in the crowd.  
  
Inu Yasha then looked at Naraku, who shot him a sly glare and was just about to disappear when suddenly a firm voice interrupted the whole situation.  
  
"Naraku..."  
  
Inu Yasha and Naraku immediately turned their heads towards Kagome, who had indeed spoken that bastard's name.  
  
"Naraku..." she tried again, but her throat locked up and she couldn't say anymore.  
  
"What is it? You have no right to waste my time anymore, you know." came the drawl of Naraku. Kagome looked at him straight in the eyes and Inu Yasha could just realized the strain of pain emitted on her face.  
  
"Naraku... were you really going out with Kikyo?" Kagome had tried her best, using all her acting abilities, to not show just how badly she wanted to ask that question. But, she failed, and her words ended up in a stammer. Naraku smirked.  
  
"Me? Going out with Kikyo? Hmm..." he walked closer towards Kagome. "Probably. Girl, don't tell me... you actually don't want me hanging close with her?" He said, grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulling her towards him.  
  
Kagome knew what this meant and she panicked. She was just about to scream for help, or probably kick him, or even punch him in the nose when the stupid bastard did something that totally made all these thoughts disappeared in a flash. He reached out and covered Kagome's lips with his.  
  
The kiss barely lasted for a second, because the next moment, Naraku (the bastard!) had disappeared, and there stood Inu Yasha, looking extremely pissed. Kagome blinked a few times before the whole scene registered in her mind.  
  
Naraku had landed on the floor, his nose bleeding slightly because Inu Yasha had hit him straight on his left cheek. But instead of getting furious and started hitting Inu Yasha back, he smiled his creepy smile and stood up while wiping his bloodstain.  
  
"Well, well, well... it seemed that someone ruined our moment, _love_. But don't forget..." Naraku walked closer towards Kagome again, who this time hid herself protectively behind Inu Yasha. "Never forget that my feelings for you never changed."  
  
And with that said, he disappeared.  
  
Inu Yasha breathed heavily before he could finally straightened up and looked back at the girl behind him. Then, trying not to sound _too_ concerned, he asked her,  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome's hand had covered her lips and her eyes were still covered with both shock and fear. She then looked up at Inu Yasha and tried to crack a smile.  
  
"Oh yes. I'm fine, thanks." But even Inu Yasha could tell that she was _not_ fine.  
  
"Sheesh, the last thing I want is having some girl crying because of a jerk." He murmured to himself. Without saying anything, he gently grabbed Kagome's wrist and began to walked her somewhere. This did seemed to at least grabbed Kagome's attention.  
  
"I... Inu Yasha? Where are you taking me?" Inu Yasha didn't answer her, instead he just continued walking somewhere. After a few minutes of walking, Kagome tried again to reason with this crazy Inu Yasha.  
  
"You know, the whole crew must be looking for us right now. Sesshoumaru would not be pleased if we went somewhere without telling him." Still, Inu Yasha ignored her. Kagome knew she should be panicking, I mean, she hardly knew Inu Yasha and here he was, taking her to some unknown place. Strangely, she somehow felt secured and safe. She didn't put it into much thought, however, for Inu Yasha soon stopped. Kagome looked up and saw a building saying: **"MUSIC FOREVA!"  
**  
Oookay, so Inu Yasha had took her to a music store? Now, this didn't make any sense at all. Inu Yasha smirked when he saw Kagome's expression.  
  
"You're a singer right?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Kagome nodded absent-mindedly.  
  
"Okay, so I take it you like music?" he asked. Once again, Kagome nodded absent-mindedly.  
  
"Awesome." Then Inu Yasha walked in, Kagome, confused, followed him. The people inside stared at them with their mouths wide open. In a flash, the manager was right in front of them.  
  
"Come on in, come on in." he stammered. "What might you be looking for?" he asked, looking from Inu Yasha to Kagome. Inu Yasha raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Would you happen to have one of her CD-s?" he asked, pointing at Kagome, who once again looked at him in a puzzled way. At this question, the manager looked at Inu Yasha as if he was saying: duh-any-descent-music- store-must-have-Kagome-Higurashi's-CDs! But then he bowed down and showed Inu Yasha where Kagome's CDs were.  
  
When they reached Kagome's section, Inu Yasha shooed the manager away while he examined Kagome's 1st album (A/N Let's just say Kagome has 2 albums). Kagome gave Inu Yasha a weird look before she himself decided to look around, even though her thoughts eventually landed on a certain someone... _Naraku_. Finally, after a few minutes, Inu Yasha broke the silence.  
  
"You don't have a single rap or metal music here. Dude! You don't even have rock or R&B!" His eyebrows furrowed together as if the CD in her hands was the queerest thing in the whole world. Kagome frowned instantly.  
  
"Metal? Rock? Rap?" she hissed, completely forgetting her previous thoughts. "Who would ever want to listen to those things? They have no sense of art, no sense of civilized behavior. How can you even think right when you're listening to those-so-called-music?" she said with disgust. Inu Yasha pretended to look insulted. (A/N I don't like metal... -.- lol, just tellin!)  
  
"Hey, what are you talking about? Those stuffs are _real_ music. These things you sing and hear... they only talk about broken-hearts. What good does that make you feel?" Inu Yasha said, scrunching his nose with disgust.  
  
"They show the beauty and the reality of life!" Kagome shot back. "Try listening to it, you'll soon think that metal and rock are nothing but fake music!"  
  
"Feh." Inu Yasha snapped. "I'll listen to your stuffs when you listen my stuffs." Inu Yasha said proudly. (All of you respected readers, you should know that when Inu Yasha said 'your' stuffs, he means pop and all those stuffs while he said 'my' stuffs, he meant metal, rock, etc.)  
  
Kagome, who would never say no to a challenge from miles around, put her hands on her waist and said,  
  
"Fine! Grab whatever you want me to listen, and you grab any CD from this section." Kagome said heatedly. Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"I already have a CD from this section." He said, pointing at Kagome's album. Kagome blushed, but tried not to show it.  
  
"Okay, so now choose a CD for me." she mumbled. Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
And the next, you know what happened. Kagome turned out to _fall in love_ with ... Inu Yasha's music.  
  
Anyways, so what happened after that was, Inu Yasha bought a CD player for Kagome (which really is no big deal for him), and the two of them were starting to walk back to where the crew must be waiting for them. While Kagome was starting to figure out the beauty of rap and rock, Inu Yasha was observing Kagome's CD. Unknown to Kagome, he had managed to slip in her 2nd album, meaning that he had bought all her CDs.  
  
He couldn't believe that he actually _couldn't wait_ until he had the chance to hear her songs, although he wouldn't admit that in a million years. So the two of them were lost in their own thoughts until they reached halfway of their journey before Kagome's sharp eyes caught something.  
  
A pet shop...  
  
She immediately squealed (guess she couldn't help herself -.-;) and this caught Inu Yasha's attention. He turned his head into the direction of the pet shop and almost immediately twisted his face with disgust. Kagome, who didn't notice Inu Yasha's new facial features, hold his hand and (literally) screamed at his face.  
  
"Ohmigod Inu Yasha! See that cute little kitten? Or that cuddly puppy? Or even that lazy, cute looking rabbit? Ohmigod, aren't they the most cuddly creatures in the whole world?" she squealed. Inu Yasha frowned with disgust as a response.  
  
"Feh. All I see are some stupid animals lurking in a shop." He replied. Kagome looked at him with shock.  
  
"Ohmigod Inu Yasha. Don't you like animals?" she asked. Inu Yasha looked at her, as if saying: why-the-heck-would-I-pay-any-attention-to-something- that-are-as-worthless-as-trash? Kagome sure got the message of the look and pouted.  
  
"I can't believe it! Why do you hate animals so much?"  
  
"I'm about to ask you the same question. Why do you like animals so much? They don't worth my time. And besides Kikyo told me that animals are nothing but worthless creatures..." Inu Yasha then stopped, as if he had just realized what he had said. Kagome cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Kikyo?" she almost sneered, but stopped herself. She then realized something. If Inu Yasha didn't like animals because of Kikyo... then he personally still thinks about her. She grinned at the sudden idea that popped in her head. She took Inu Yasha's hand and dragged him inside the store.  
  
"What the heck? What are you doing?" Inu Yasha asked, sounding really suspicious. Kagome only laughed. When they had entered the store, the noisy sounds of the animals entered their ears and made Inu Yasha very uncomfortable (snickers).  
  
"Hey, I'm going out." He said suddenly. Kagome looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I hate it here, and I hate animals." He said, stating the obvious. And before Kagome could stop him, he walked away. But he did hear what Kagome shouted though.  
  
"Okay! But be sure to wait for me, okay?!" He waved his hand to show he had heard her and went outside.  
  
He then sighed and took a deep breath. His thoughts began to walk randomly until it stopped at one person: _Kikyo_.  
  
Sure, he acted all tough and happy about the broke up, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at ease tonight. The problem was, he truly, deeply loved her. So how the hell was he suppose to be able to live without her? The only reason he had managed to break up with her was because of Naraku, and... Kagome. He didn't know why, but everytime he looked at her, he feels as if everything would be okay.  
  
"Feh. She's just a stupid wench with a funny face. That's why I always smile when I saw her face." He mumbled to himself, forcing himself to believe what he had just said. But Kagome... she reminded him of Kikyo. But of the lovely times he had with her, not when she had changed into some slut.  
  
The first time he had met Kikyo... she was such a sweet, calm girl. Sure, she wasn't famous at that time, and barely anyone knew her. And then, her name started to be declared everywhere in the world, and she started to... change. How could someone change so drastically? Is it because of fame? Money? Attention? Inu Yasha had all of these, and he still remained the same as he was before.  
  
And Kagome... she's a sweet, kind girl even though she was as famous as Kikyo, not to mention, she was raised by an unlimited amount of attention and money, being the daughter of an-Oscar-winning-actress. Funny as it seemed, but Kagome seemed to be a normal girl on her 20s. Kikyo, however, acted as if she owned the whole world. Is that the girl Inu Yasha had fallen in love with?  
  
**_No_**  
  
Inu Yasha had loved the former Kikyo, not the Kikyo right now. Ironically, the Kikyo that he loved had disappeared... gone forever. He couldn't help but to feel this loss and pain inside his stinging heart, but he knew that this was the best decision he could make and he hardly regret it. But...  
  
"Kikyo..." he murmured.  
  
"Kikyo?" a girl's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Inu Yasha knew this voice. He turned around and came face to face with Kagome, who was looking at him with concerned eyes. But then he saw something else. A dog. It was a white husky, and very fat too. It would have been very cute... if only Inu Yasha like animals.  
  
"Don't tell me you wasted money to buy that dog!" said Inu Yasha, as if Kagome had just grown another head. Kagome pouted.  
  
"Hey, don't just call her 'another dog'. She has a name you know?" she snapped. Inu Yasha twisted his face in disgust and began to walk. Kagome soon followed him, picking up Gisella into her arms.  
  
"So, anyway, her name is Gisella. And she's still soooo young. I'm so lucky to have her. The manager came to me and said that she was really special and that many people had their eyes set on her. But the manager really liked her and so she wouldn't give it to random people who she knew wouldn't give a lot of attention to Gisella... plus she cost a lot too. I wasted all my cash in my wallet. Sango will not be pleased." Kagome added in a whisper.  
  
Hearing this, Inu Yasha smiled secretly. Kagome sometimes still acted like a 5-year-old.  
  
"But then," continued the actress, "she's such a sweet girl, isn't she?" she said, looking at Gisella. "And besides..." she then trailed off. Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow (even though he wasn't listening to half of what she said).  
  
"Besides?" he asked, urging her to continue. Kagome gave him a sideways glance before (hesitantly) continued her sentence.  
  
"Besides... I have a feeling that if you learn to like animals... it might be easier for you to forget her." Kagome looked down and seemed to be mildly interested at her shoes. Inu Yasha was struck dumb at Kagome's forwardness. Even though he had did the exact thing for her (bought her something she disliked to make her forget about Naraku), he would never in a million years tell her about his actual plan.  
  
Inu Yasha was silent for a few seconds and Kagome continued to stare at her shoes, all the while wondering why she even care about her co-worker so much. That's because she's a kind girl who wants to help anyone in trouble... that's it.  
  
"Hey..." Inu Yasha suddenly said, breaking the icy silence. Kagome finally looked up from her shoes.  
  
"Yeah?" Her eyes grew in confusion when Inu Yasha suddenly smirk.  
  
"In case you didn't notice, your _beautiful_ Gisella seemed to have been called by... uhm... _nature call._" Said the smirking Inu Yasha. Kagome opened her mouth before realization went through her brain. Her arms are _wet_.  
  
She looked down and saw that Gisella had _'went to the toilet'_ on her arms!  
  
"Eeeeeeeew!" Kagome shrieked, but didn't let go of Gisella. What could she do? Throw her straight on the hard, stoned street and possibly injure such a sweet puppy?  
  
Inu Yasha laughed hysterically at Kagome's dilemma. One side told her to immediately throw Gisella away and walked straight to the nearest bathroom, and the other side told her to hold on tight because she doesn't want to hurt her new pet.  
  
This continued on for a few minutes before the white husky decided to stop. When it did, Kagome's hands were very, _very_ wet (not to mention smelly, lol!) and Inu Yasha was crying with laughter.  
  
Immediately, Kagome placed Gisella on the floor and stood up slowly. She then saw the mess on her hands and her beautiful black tank top.  
  
"Aaaaw, shit!" she cursed. Inu Yasha only doubled in his laughter when he saw Kagome gave Gisella dirty looks (the dog only looked back at her while wagging her tail ). He didn't even realize that Kagome was eyeing him evilly. Then, the next second, Kagome jumped at him and wiped her wet hands at his hot (plus expensive) shirt. Inu Yasha immediately stopped laughing and cursed.  
  
"What the hell?!?!?!" he shouted, and jumped back from Kagome. Luckily, they were at a place where there were only a few people, and those people were old, meaning that they hardly knew who the two people were. (No offense to old people. Personally, my parents are cool, and they know almost all the singers I knew... so GO PARENTS! Lol... jk!)  
  
"Hahaha, got you!" Kagome shouted, pointing at Inu Yasha happily. Inu Yasha soon got in the mood and grabbed his wet shirt and tried to place it on Kagome's face. Kagome, sensing danger, immediately jumped away from him and started to run. Inu Yasha followed in hot pursuit, and Gisella... well, all of you who have dogs... you know what she'll do.  
  
The two of them laughed all the way until both were tired from running and stopped at a bench in front of a park.  
  
"Maaan, that was..." Kagome stopped to breathe, "... fun." Inu Yasha's eyes glistened.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't had this much excitement for so long."  
  
Then both of them laughed again. After that, the two searched for a store to buy new clothes. Finally, they found one and so they changed.  
  
And so, they continued their 'journey' to go back to where the other staff members must have been waiting for them. Inu Yasha then leaned down and picked up Gisella.  
  
"Hey, you're a smart girl. You should _pee_ on Kagome more often, you know that?" he asked, talking to the dog. Kagome laughed and slapped Inu Yasha's hand gently.  
  
"Maybe she'll pee on you right now!" she said, and immediately Inu Yasha placed her on the street. The two laughed at the same time. That was when Gisella licked Inu Yasha's foot. He laughed even more and once again picked her up and talked to her again.  
  
"You're really naughty, you know that?" he told her (fancy seeing Inu Yasha talking a dog, lol!) and Gisella licked his whole face.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha..." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, his whole attention still on Gisella.  
  
"You can have her. I was planning to give her to you, anyway." Kagome smiled warmly at him. Inu Yasha stared at her hard before smiling happily and returned back to _his_ dog.  
  
And that was how Inu Yasha learned his love towards the white husky.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**   
  
Sango's mouth was open. Miroku's mouth was also open. Why? Because the two of them couldn't believe what they had just heard and also... the two of them realized something that both Inu Yasha and Kagome didn't realize.  
  
Immediately, the two exchanged glances and realized that the other was thinking the exact same thing:  
  
_**THESE TWO ARE FALLING IN LOVE!  
**_  
_'And they didn't even realize it happening!'_ Sango told Miroku through their mind reading abilities.  
  
_'How lucky is Inu Yasha to have Kagome-sama right after he broke up with that bitch Kikyo?'_ Miroku (literally) yelled through their 6th sense conversation.  
  
The two nodded at each other and grinned happily. This really was a scary sight for both Inu Yasha and Kagome, who both had sweat dropped repeatedly.  
  
After Sango and Miroku had finally decided something that both the actors didn't know about (hmm... wonder what they're thinking? :D:D:D), all of them went to their own rooms. Since Kagome had insisted that she wanted a room together with Sango, the girls had a little _'talk'_ late that night.  
  
"So... you're having a great time with Inu Yasha, huh?" Sango said, sneering at Kagome. Kagome, who was completely blinded by the darkness, didn't catch her best friend's tone. (And besides, they have separate beds).  
  
"Oh yeah! He's actually a great guy. Who'd ever thought that he could be as caring as he actually was? Even though he probably didn't realize it, but I know how kind he actually is. You know, when Naraku had..." Kagome trailed off, but then continued again, "when he had did that, I couldn't help but feel really depressed. And then, guess what? He bought me a CD to make me forget about him. He might thought I didn't realize his real intention, but of course I did. His sincerity really could touch someone's heart. He totally deserve someone better than that Kikyo."  
  
Sango snickered.  
  
"So you're saying that you like him?"  
  
"Oh yeaah, he's a great friend." Kagome, again, answered casually. Sango smiled.  
  
"Oh no... I mean, so you like him right? Like as in... _love_?"  
  
Kagome choked the moment she heard what Sango had said.  
  
"Me? With Inu Yasha? Helloooo? Is there any connection there?" Kagome immediately faked a chuckle. Sango snickered.  
  
"Oh come on. It's not impossible..." Kagome forced a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kagome said sarcastically. "Nothing is impossible for you."  
  
"Seriously, Kag. I see potential within the two of you..."  
  
"Whoa! Potential?" Kagome laughed. "You're talking as if we're getting married or something..."  
  
"Hey! Inu Yasha's a great guy!" Sango said, defending herself.  
  
"Trust me... _'great'_ is not the word." Kagome said, rolling her eyes, despite the fact that Sango couldn't see her.  
  
"Oh come on. You can't tell me that you didn't notice his true personality."  
  
"Well, if Inu Yasha has such an awesome personality, why don't you just hook up with him?" Kagome said, snickering at herself. Sango choked.  
  
"No can do." She said, after regaining her composure. "My heart is held captive in Miroku's palms."  
  
At these words, the two girls laughed. Hard to believe it, but Sango was truly in love with that pervert.  
  
_'Oh well... they're a great couple anyway.'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'I should be happy for them...'  
_  
"So anyway, Miroku and I can hook you up with Inu Yasha if you want to..." Sango said, her eyes glinting with mischief. Kagome gave a dry laugh.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I think I don't need someone to make my love life more complicated than it already is." Kagome said, shifting under her silk blankets.  
  
"Are you sure? It would be sooo easy to hook you up together. And can't you see how fun it will be?" Sango said excitedly. Kagome groaned.  
  
"Dude, Sango. I seriously need to do something about that matchmaking hobby of yours..." Sango laughed once again.  
  
"No, seriously Kag. Have faith in me on this one. I can see you walking down that aisle together with Inu Yasha..."  
  
"Walking down that aisle? Whoa! Marriage suddenly? Whatever happen to getting to know a guy before starting a relationship? And besides... I don't want to have any relationship at the moment." Explained Kagome. Sango was silent after that. The two girls knew that Kagome was talking about a certain guy, namely Naraku.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like ages, Sango cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, it's been a rough day for you. Guess it's better for you to get some sleep."  
  
"Yeaah, sleep is good." Kagome said, smiling suddenly.  
  
"And you need all the energy you got for tomorrow. Remember, Kouga Wolf is in the house!!!"  
  
Kagome groaned. Silence soon dominated the two girls again... and, in no time at all, the two fell to a dreamless sleep.  
  
** ---- A/N ----**   
  
Uhmm.... I don't really like this chapter... mainly because... it's so hard to write... but it's longer than usual right? I hope so... -.-;

Oh, and sorry for people who wanted some Rin/Sesshoumaru fluff! There will be more on the next chapter, I promise!!!  
  
Well, I dunno what to say... except... PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Lol, okay... I'll shut up. Now... to give the special thankx to my reviewers.  
  
**Special Thanks**   
  
**Inutikidudez** = Lol, yeaaah, Kikyo is such a betrayer in my story. I actually feel bad about it... but not anymore! (am I making any sense?)  
  
**Gala** = Eeew, I'm NOT evil. Lol, at least I don't want to be evil. But it's hard to end a story with a good-ending all the time. But hey! Here's an update!!!   
  
**Txsoccrchick** = Heeey, thankx so much!  
  
**Silentslayer** = Lol... chew Naraku Kikyo's faces off. That's a nice sentence :P.  
  
**Firekitsune15** = Lol, thank you very much.  
  
**Izayoi** = Lol, yeaaah, I like Sess/Rin pairings too. Lol, okaaay... thanks very much!  
  
**Trixie-trix** = Lol, yeah... I hate cliff-hangers too. But it's hard not to have one when you're writing a story, you know?   
  
**Mystical-Maiden** = Lol, I know those horrible people will soon pay for doing those mean things to Inu Yasha and Kag! Lol.... I'm weird... ;  
  
**Cisne** = DON'T KILL ME! Lol, I'm still here... so I guess you haven't kill me yet... phewww   
  
**Emlillaa** = Lol... I have got no rice... just an update of the story! ENJOY! Lol...   
  
**Inuyddam** = Lol, I always LOVE reading your reviews! It's sooo funny. And, and, and,... inspiring too! Well, I hope you enjoy this update! I think it's really long... :P  
  
**Super Hyper Anime Lover** = LOL, nice name! Anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
**Valene** = Well, here's an update so you can know what's happening!!  
  
**Neogirl** = Lol... cliffhangers are evil... but they're handy. Know what I'm talking about? :P  
  
**She-Devil18** = Lol, thanks for loving my story. Here's an update for you!!!  
  
**Sequel x Kira Yamato** = Dudeee(s) ... you guys has GOT to chill and act your age!!! 00 AAAAAAAARGH! DON'T KILL ME!  
  
**Kiku-angel** = Lol, you choke on a sunchip? Dude, give me someee! Lol, jkjk. Well, thanks for the review!!!  
  
**CallMeShiggy** = Dude, I can't send Kikyo & Naraku to hell right now. Why? Well, cuz they're needed for the rest of the story!   
  
**TwinklyMiko** = Yay, somebody loves BOTH of my stories! Too bad the other one is going to be 're-make'. Lol... well, at least this one stands firm :P.  
  
**Murasaki Hitomi** = Lol... I'm evil sometimes. But, hey, at least I still update!!   
  
**TorinaArchelda** = Well, apparently, I think I had read your review for my other story... but I forgot what you said --. So I'll take a look at it, and just email you later on... well, thankx anywayz!  
  
**Inu-babe666** = Yeap, break up time! Lol!  
  
- Okay, that is it people! Hope I can update soon!!!   
  
Shin


End file.
